Akatsuki Babysiting
by TwinCheshire
Summary: When the Shukaku Jinchuriki is at large. The Akatsuki take it into their hands to steal it. But will this "Job" turn into a nightmare? (pre-Shippuden to Gaiden)
1. Chapter 1: Find the one tail

This is my first story...Hope you like it.  
 **Note: There may be a bit of language. You have been warned!  
** Also...this story has an OC...

...

A small child was sitting under a tree as the day went by. Her father went to find dinner and told her to wait under the tree. The child eventually fell asleep.  
When she woke up she thought she could hear footsteps and opened her eyes. She found herself faced with a white-haired man who smirked down at her. The girl went wide-eyed.

"Hey there. You're awake. Good."  
The man laughed which made the child twinge.

"Hidan you're going to scare her off then we're going to have to actually catch her."  
A man said behind the man named Hidan. This man had blond hair that covered one eye.  
Hidan sighed and stood up.

"If you're so good at these things then you capture her!"  
Hidan yelled at his partner. This gave the child the opportunity to make a run for it. But she didn't get far when she bumped into another cloud-coated member. The child fell back and saw this member. He had black hair and what looked like red eyes that stared her down. His expression didn't change.

Then came a few more. Four to be exact. The child was surrounded and panicked. Sand surrounded her and locked her tight in a small ball. She was safe. For now...

One of them sighed then broke her sphere of solitude as she then landed on the ground. The menacing men stared down at her. The girl was afraid.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAADDDIE!"  
She yelled then was hushed by a hand. The hand seemed to lead back to the black haired man who then stared at her with his red eyes. Her world went dark...then nothing...

 _ **...-elsewhere-...**_  
"She was WHAT?!" Tsunade yelled at an ANBU who gave her the message about the small child being kidnapped by Akatsuki. Lady Tsunade sighed.

"Shizune! Asemble this team! And find the child!"  
She yelled as she wrote down the members of her team.  
Shizune left and the ANBU vanished. Tsunade sighed.

"Of all the people?...why her?"  
She asked herself.

The child wavered as she woke up. She moaned as her eyes fluttered open but was then faced with the blond man. She felt tired but then squirmed.

"Woa woa woa there kid. Do you wanna fall on the ground?"  
The blond placed his hand on her cheek and made her twitch and stop moving. She realized they were stopped at some shop out in the woods.

"Wanna see a trick?" He asked as he reached his hand into his pouch. The child heard something munch on something in the pouch. As she stared at it, she wondered what was chewing on what in that bag. Deidara brought his hand out of the bag and the child saw a mouth on the hand and was totally wide-eyed but then saw the mouth-hand mold a bird and her face lit up.

"A birdy! Its a birdie!"  
She smiled and was given the clay bird. "Tank you sir." She thanked and then saw the white haired man walk over to them.

"You never told us your name kid. Mine's Deidara and that's Hidan. Over there is Sasori and...somewhere around here is Itachi and Kakazu...and inside in Tobi"  
Deidara said, telling the child their names as she tried to remember them.

She then smiled. "its Kaiten but my daddy calls me kitty..."  
She smiled as then Hidan laughed.

"Kaiten...Hahahahah! That sounds like a strippers name...Hahahahaha!"  
Hidan laughed as Kitty looked confused.

"Stripper?...what is that?"  
She asked him and Hidan stopped laughing. "You'll learn when you're older kid. Why don't we call you "Kit" for short?...Speaking of age...How old are you?" Deidara asked Kit.

Kit counted with her fingers and held up 6 fingers. "I'm seven!" She said. Deidara made an unimpressed look and said "Don't you mean six?..."  
Kit thought then nodded. The two sighed.

 _ **...Elsewhere...**_

The rescue team of, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kakashi found a clue on where the Akatsuki took Kit...  
(more to come...)


	2. Chapter 2: Hard to resist

**Sorry Chapter 1 didn't say "Chapter 1..."...and still language warning...Btw this came to me last night...wanted to write it down while it was fresh in my mind...**

...

The remaining Akasuki traveled a little farther away from the rescue team but stopped when Kakazu complained about Kit saying that he scared her. So Kakazu put her down and she ran to Deidara crying:

"Mr. Dara! He's scaring me!..."

Deidara patted her head and heard Hidan cackle a little.

"Hey! Kid Where's you Jinchuriki mark?" Sasori asked as he slithered closer to her. He also scared her.

"My...Ji-Ji? What is that?" She asked him.

"You know. Strange marks on your body." Itachi said and sighed.

"Weird...marks?...I do have one...o-on my tummy...but..." she stayed silent after that and lowered her head. When she looked back up. Hidan's scythe was inches away from her face. Kit's eyes went as wide as bowling balls as she backed up but ended up pushing her back against Deidara's knees. In fear of the white-haired man hurting her, she started to cry and shake, not knowing what he'd do to her.

The three bladed scythe went closer to her then she found a hand lifted her head upward and than heard laughter. In one sudden movement, her blouse was sliced in two by a kunai, revealing her chest and a mark similar to kanji for LOVE but with a sealing jutsu around it. Kit fell to the ground in tears.

"Well that's no fun...hey...she alright?" Hidan asked as he went closer to her with dark red eyes and bent down to wipe the river of tears away from her eyes and gave her a sly smile. Kit saw in his eyes that he was telling her that he was sorry. He then ripped the shirt off of her and took his coat off and wrapped it around her.

"Don't wet my jacket with your tears. I'm lending it to you. Leeennding~ Which means your borrowing it..." Hidan said with a slight blush.

"Tha-tank you...Mr..." Kit said as she buried her face into the large black jacket with red clouds scattered around it.

"What did i say?! Don-..." he sighed when she seemed to look like she was tired. Hidan picked her up and held her with one hand and his three bladed scythe in the other.

"What?...Its my jacket?" He complained. "...you're being awfully nice to it...why?..." Kakazu asked.

"...I-It?! IT is a girl! A child...And we're taking HER to him..."

Hidan protested than started to walk towards the destination. The others followed.

 **...-elsewhere-...**

The rescue team stopped when they saw a small top.  
"Why the hell?" Shikamaru asked as he picked up the shirt.

"I don't know but i think we should set up camp here." Kakashi said then Naruto ranted at him that they needed to keep moving but eventually gave up. As the two fought. Shikamaru was thinking of a plan. He knew one of them all too well so did Naruto but there were a few that they didn't know about. Shikamaru thought for a while before smirking and then explaining the plan to the others after setting up camp.  
 **...**

The Akasuki did the same. Kakazu and Itachi had gone ahead. Now there was Sasori, Deidara and Hidan watching Kit. Little Kit was playing with her clay bird, making it fly like it really was a bird. Kit ran and made her bird fly over to the three who were watching her and smiled.

"Tank you Mr. Deidara. Tank you for the birdy. I'm gonna name him Dara...Because you gave him to me. Its...like a good luck charm. When i hold it. I feel like...I can fly!" She smiled as that made Deidara giggle.  
Kit yawned and made her way over to the three and laid down on what felt like Deidar's lap but it was Hidan's as he too was taking a nap until he saw Kit waddle over him and rest her head on his lap. He smirked a sly little smirk and started to stroke her white'ish-blond hair. Kaiten found this to be relaxing and soon found herself sleeping with the Akatsuki members.


	3. Chapter 3: Closer to you

**Chapter 3~! Hope you're liking the series...Still Language warning! Three chapters in one day?! O.O  
Once i start i can't stop.  
**...

Kakashi and his team were well on their way to finding Kit and spotted them not to long after their search. Shikamaru explained the plan again and then...they attacked.  
Sasori was the first to wake up and attack them. Deidara grabbed Kit and flew high into the sky and woke Hidan up with a spider bomb.

"Get up you idiot! Come on! Sasori! Can you handle them?!"  
Deidara asked as Hidan hitched a ride but to answer his question, Sasori shed his puppet and climbed on as well.  
"Alright-wait...wheres Tobi?" Sasori asked but saw him run off and sighed. They flew off.

Naruto was about to run after them but was stopped as Shikamaru shook his head as if to say "Don't"...

...

The rescue team thought of regrouping and sent out a message to the Hokage to send reinforcements. As they waited, it started to rain and went into hiding from it.  
"Shit! Deidara steer this thing to somewhere dry!" Hidan said as he held Kit. Deidara eventually found a cave and flew into it. Letting the other three off before getting off with Kit and making the bird vanish.

"What the hell are the chances that it rains when we're delivering a child..." Tobi said as he sat down by a rock. As did the other three. Deidara removed Hidan's jacket from Kit and saw that she was shaking.  
"M-m-mister De-deirda...i-i'm c-c-c-cold..." Kit said as Deidara stripped his cloak off and his top shirt, only having on his netted shirt, baggy pants and shoes. He put his over shirt onto Kit and held in a laugh when it slopped down and looked like it could be a small dress. Kit saw his markings and held his arm. "Oh. What this?...Its fine. Glad Kakazu can sew or else i'd have no arms..." He laughed then saw Kit break down in tears. Deidara sighed. "I'm fine...you don't need to cry over it. Its fine" He said, trying to calm her and wiping away her tears with his hands. "Huh?...You're warm kid...You alright?" He asked then turned to his comrades.

"Hey guys. Does she seem warm to you?" He asked the others. "How should i know?!" Hidan said discussed then saw Tobi stand up and walk over to Kit and pull of a glove and put the back of his hand to her forehead.  
"Yea. Was it from the rainstorm?"He asked as he then put his glove back on as Sasori felt the child's forehead as well. "She is...She's got a fever." He concluded then pulled a cloth from his puppet and got it wet with the rain water and wrung it out then handed it to Deidara. "What the hell do I do with this?" Deidara asked, semi-annoyed. "Put it on the kid's forehead." Sasori explained as then Kit sunk down onto the cave floor and put her head against Deidara's chest. Deidara put the cold cloth on her head and saw her twinge and then breath a little slower. Deidara smiled a little and held her as she slept.

It was a while before the rain started to let up and Kit waking up, still in Deidara's lap. Her vision was blurred but she could tell that he was on the verge of sleep. Little Kit clutched his netted shirt to tell him that she had awoke and lifted a corner of her mouth into a small smile. "Hey Kid...how are you feelin'?" He asked her in a whisper; not wanting to wake the others. Kaiten smiled. "Better...tank you f-for taking care of me..." She thanked.

"Mr. Deidara..." She began.  
"Yea? What's up?" The blond asked in a confused way.  
"D-do you know why I was under that tree when you found me?" She asked him. Deidara made a puzzled look at the child.  
"Hell if I know..." He said as he then looked down at Kit. She looked sad. "Eh?...Sorry...Why?" He whispered to her. She hesitated but then told him.  
"...Because my daddy told me to wait under that tree for him. I waited...but he never came...I would leave a snack for him just in case he did come. B-but he hasn't...It's been a month now...and I miss him." She said as she cried in Deidara's netted shirt.  
Deidara didn't know what to say. _"She was...abandoned?"_ He thought and he, himself looked at her in a sad way and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry...I'll make sure we find your dad. If...not then you can..join us." He told her as she nodded and cried.

The next morning, Deidara and Kit were sleeping in the cave. Deidara sprawled out and snoring while was Kit holding onto his shirt and her cloth had wondered over her nose. Tobi went up to Deidara and lightly shook his shoulder. Deidara snorted and looked up hazely at Tobi "What the fuck you want Tobi?" He asked, annoyed and still in a daze. "Well...it's morning. And the rain stopped." He informed his comrade as Deidara looked around the now semi-lit cave. "Where are the others?" Deidara asked as he stretched. "They went to find food. How's the kid doing?" Tobi said as he then went to Kaiten and lifted her off of Deidara and sat with her in his lap behind the rock he was sitting at before.

"I'll watch her for a while...Go grab you coat..it should be dry now..." Tobi informed Deidara as he hugged the child who was still warm. After Deidara left Kit woke up and smiled a little. "Mr. Tobi...Mmmm...Morning." She said as she stretched. "Huh? Where'd everybody go?" She asked as she looked around. "They went to grab a little food." He lied...

"HEY TOBI! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" One of them yelled. Tobi sighed and put Kit in the spot where he was and sounded like he was smiling and said. "I'll be right back ok?" Kit nodded and played with her birdy. She found a rock and started to carve its name into it.

...Elsewhere...

The rescue team, consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka waited for backup and receved it. Sai, Choji Akamichi, Neji Hyuga, and Rock Lee arrived and given the information on what happened.  
"Do we even know what powers this Jinchirki child uses?" Neji asked and seemed to offend Naruto a little. "We're unaware of the child's power. But it seems she has a strong chakra." Kakashi discussed. "Then why aren't we out there trying to get her...him...the child back?!" Naruto yelled. "Because we need a plan. There are four Akatsuki and we don't know if there are more waiting." Shikamaru informed with closed eyes and in his _"thinking"_ stance. Naruto gave up and pouted his usual pout.

At the cave, not far from the rescue team, the four Akatsuki were arguing outside of the cave.  
"...What do you mean she can't!" Deidara yelled.  
"Because she's jinchuriki! Besides YOU don't have the say if she's one of us!" Hidan yelled back.  
"But..." Deidara hesitated. "She's alone...She has no where to go..." Deidara frowned.  
"What do you mean Deidara?" Tobi asked.  
"...she was abandoned...She had told me last night. That tree; where we found her...that's the tree where her father left her...he never came back..." Deidara explained.  
"I know the feeling..." Sasori sighed.  
"Well because you made your parents into puppets. Crazy bastard..." Hidan spat. Sasori gave him a stare and jumped back up to the cave.  
"I say no! Tobi?" Hidan asked enraged."...i-i don't know..." Tobi said and ran back with Sasori.

Sasori went up to Kaiten and smiled at her. "I have something for you Kid-..Kit..." Sasori said as he finally said her name. "What is it Mr. Sasori? Oh...Look! I wrote my birdies name on him!" Kit asked, excited and giggled. "It looks great!" Tobi said as Sasori reached into a bag he had and pulled out a small puppet and Kit's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Want me to show you how to use it?" Sasori asked as he put small strings on each of her fingers. The strings were attached to each limb and part of the small wooden puppet. Sasori then pulled out his own little puppet buddy. He then pulled up his right index finger which then led to his puppets right hand. Kit did the same.

They worked on the motions of the puppet for about twenty minutes before Kit heard a voice. "Huh?...what was that? Did you say something Mr. Tobi?" She asked and Tobi shook his head. "No...not me." He said. Just then Deidara and Hidan came back up to the cave yelling.  
"...You know what?! Fuck you! I'll take her on my own if i have to!" Deidara yelled at the angry Hidan.  
"You can't! It was a mission for all of us! You can't just take it and leave!" Hidan yelled at Deidara.  
"IT?! IIITT?! IT IS A SHE! A GIRL! A CHILD! YOU BASTARD!" Deidara yelled.  
"...Oh ho ho! You're dying!" He yelled but then was stopped. "What?! I cant move!" He yelled.

Hidan looked back and saw that his shadow was connected to something...not something, someone. A spikey haired man in a Chuunin uniform chuckled.  
"Shadow Possession complete." Shikmaru said as he stared down Hidan.  
He said...


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue squad, to the rescue?

**Chapter 4: Rescue squad, to the rescue?...  
Sorry for the late update. This chapter was a little tough because i had writers block and i'm sorry it may be shorter than the others...  
Also language warning...  
**

 **...**

"Shadow Possession complete." Shikamaru said as he stared down Hidan.  
"Damn you brat..." Hidan cursed then turned to Deidara. "Take her and run Deidara." He said; but as he said that, they were ambushed by the rescue team.  
"Damn it! Tobi! Take her and run!" Deidara said as he was attacking a few of his attackers at once.  
"Wh-where?" Tobi asked as he took up the child in his arms but was stopped by Neji and Rock Lee.

"Hand her over" Neji inexpressively said but then saw sand form around the child and Tobi. " _Go...run Mr. Tobi...i can't hold this for long..."_ Kit said internally to Tobi as he then started to run, leaving the others to deal with the rescue team. Tobi ran and ran as Neji and Lee went after him. He stopped when Kit's jutsu ran dry. He then found himself in a large building of some sort. The walls were all stone and were lit with torches.

"Wow...where are we?" Tobi asked. "It feels creepy." Kit said as Tobi put her down and held her hand.

 _"Come my child~."_ A voice echoed as then Kit started to walk towards the voice.  
"Hey. Kit. Where are you going?" Tobi asked her as she walked on but received nothing from her.  
 _"Come child...follow my voice..."_ The voice said to Kit as she nodded as she obeyed it. Tobi followed Kit, confused.

Kaiten then found herself looking up at a black haired man with the same red eyes as Itachi. _"Take his hand. He was sent to take you to me~."_ The voice said as she then nodded once more and took the mans' hand. Tobi got there in time to see Kit taken captive by Sasuke Uchiha.

 _ **...Elsewhere...**_

Deidara blew up Naruto's clones to get them away. Hidan was free from Shikamaru's shadow possession and now trying to curse him and Sai down the mountain while Sasori climbed the mountain to distract Kakashi, Ino and Chouji as Naruto raced to find Neji and Lee and found them at a dead end.

"...24 palm...32 palm...64 palm!" Neji said as he gentle-fisted the stone wall but he was unsuccessful. He rubbed his hands on his shirt to wipe away the blood as Lee smiled at him.  
"What? Why the hell are you smiling?" Neji asked. Lee wound up his fist to punch the wall. "What makes you think you can punch the wall if my gentle-fist can't even make a dent?!" Neji angrily said. "The power of YOUTH!" Rock lee shouted then punched the wall.

After a few seconds, Lee screamed. "OW ow ow ow ow!" He yelped as he held his fist, bleeding an probably broken. "You know...sometimes I question weather you have a brain inside that head of yours..." Neji said, un-amused like.  
"...Rasenaaaaann!" Neji and Lee heard as they the then saw a blue sphere coming towards them and ducked out of the way. Naruto landed the Rasengan into the wall, crumbling it to bits. "You guys ok?" Naruto asked, helping them up. "Yea...warn us next time though..." Neji said as he brushed himself off. "Wow...what is this place?" Lee asked as he saw stone-like walls lined with torches. "Byakugan!" Neji activated his Kekkei Genkai. "...There's no one here..." He said.  
"Then lets look around." Lee said. They took a step into the underground building when Naruto collapsed.

...  
 _"Huh?...Where am I? Why is everything so big?"_ Naruto asked himself, looking at his hand. _"Why am I so small?"_ He asked as he then looked to his left. _"Sasuke!"_ He said, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. Sasuke led Naruto towards Kabuto, who was at a large door.  
"Hey there little one, remember me?" He asked. _"...YES! Bastard!"_ Naruto yelled but his head shook no.  
"Well that's too bad. Thought you'd remember someone like me child." Kabuto said as he smirked. Naruto growled internally. "Release your Genjutsu Sasuke." Kabuto ordered. Sasuke sighed and released his Sharingan as then the Genjutsu wore off.

"Huh?...where am I? Where's Mr. Tobi?! MR. TOBI!? Whe-" Kit was silenced by a hand that cupped her mouth. "Children like you should use there inside voice." Kabuto said to her as she struggled to free herself.  
 _"Kabuto...let go of me!"_ Naruto yelled and at that instinct, Kaiten licked Kabuto's hand, freeing her from his grasp. She tried to make a break for it but found herself facing Sasuke as he put his fingers to her forehead the way his brother did to him. "...Mr...i-itachi..." She gulped. "No...Sasuke. I'm his younger brother...You know where he is. Don't you?" He said, not taking his fingers off of her forehead. Kit responded by fainting...


	5. Chapter 5: Trust in me

**Chapter 5: Trust in me. Language warning...Hope you like it. Comment/Review/Fav/Follow...please?  
(I have been spelling Choji's name wrong and I'm sorry for that)  
**...

"SASUKE!..." Naruto yelled or at least he thought...  
Naruto's eyes opened slightly as he narrowed his eyes and found himself looking up at the Konoichi named Ino, who inhaled with a sigh of relief as she was about to lecture him when she sat down and drooped her head.  
"How did I end up here? I...thought I-..." Naruto trailed off then looked around and saw that Kakashi had arrested Deidara, Shikamaru had a shadow hold on Hidan and Sasori had an arm and a leg torn off of him.  
"How long was I out?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence. "About a half hour...what happened? Did you step on something or did something bit you or..?" Lee asked but was hushed by Neji.

Naruto tensed up and felt something along the lines of tear form in his eye  
"...I...saw Sasuke..." He finally said as then most of the Leaf shinobi all looked at him with a dear-in-the-headlights look. "How? What happened?!" Choji asked. Naruto didn't know HOW to explain what happened.  
"It might of been a Jinchuriki connection...I've heard it happens more often to a second or third generation Jinchiriki to call out to another when that one is in some sort of danger...It most often described as the Tallied-Beast-Link though.." Sasori explained.  
"Why don't you start explaining yourself then Naruto? What happened?" Shikamaru said, bored out of his mind.

"...I don't know how to...it all happened...so fast." He said. "Then try your best to..." Kakashi said as he kept his eyes on the captives.  
Naruto hesitated but took a breath and sat up.  
"...I was small and was led towards...a door. To my left was Sasuke...he...led me towards it and when I got there; Kabuto waited and...teased me-or...whoever I really was and tempted to snap their neck but..." He sighed. "They mentioned someone named Tobi and yelled out to them but...was asked by Sasuke where Itachi was and then...passed out?...fainted...I think. But their vision turned black and I couldn't see anything...And then I woke up here..." Naruto explained.  
"What did this person sound like?" Kakashi asked. "Kabuto called them..."little one"... and sounded like a Sakura when she was younger..." He said as they heard a crunch in the ground and found it was Deidara who had pounded his fist into a rock. He looked upset.

"What's with you Deidara?" Hidan asked, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. Deidara was shaking as he then backed himself into the wall and put his head into his knees. Hidan laughed. "Don't tell me your crying." Hidan continued to laugh as Deidara then screamed at Hidan. "Shut up..." He said but Hidan didn't let up. "I said SHUT THE HELL UP!" Deidara yelled at the white-haired associate. "...what's with you all of a sudden?" Hidan asked. "...What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! Laughing your ass off when Kaiten is at the mercy of that that-...that...snake bastard!" He screamed, showing tears streaming down his face in anger. He loosened up and waked over to a dark corner of the cave and sat to himself.  
"We're all worried Deidara...we'll find a way to get her back..." Sasori said, trying to comfort his comrade but that didn't seem to help.

They sat there for a few minutes before Shikamaru sighed and stood up, his shadow hold on Hidan, fading.  
"What if we formed a temporary truce? We help you find the child and get the child out of the base but...On one condition..." Shikamaru said, smoking a cigarette. "What do you propose boy?" Sasori asked; trying to keep balance with his only arm. "When we find the child and are out of the base the child has to chose where she goes and who she chooses will determinate her fate..." Shikamaru smirked a little at Sasori and Sasori smirked a sly one back. "You got yourself a deal kid...Don't cry when she chooses us..." Sasori smirked as she shook Shikamaru's hand and was handed his limbs back.

Kakashi sighed. "We leave in ten..." He said as then Hidan stood up and stretched. Ino made her way to Deidara and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hey...you alright?..." She asked as she saw that he was still in tears. "M-may I heal your hand? It looks like it hurts..." She offered as then Deidara turned around and held his hand out to the Medical-nin. She gave him a few strips of cloth that she had carried around and let him dry his tears with it as she healed his hand.  
"How long have you know this child for?" She asked Deidara. "...about four days...She told me last night that she-she had been abandoned about a month ago and waited for her parent every day by a tree. A-and yesterday...she became ill and...to find that she has been taken by that snake bastard...is...just..." Deidara trailed off as he told the Konoichi.

Ino stayed silent as she didn't want to let him know that she felt bad for Kit.

Ten minutes passed and Kakashi set his students up in pairs of two or three with the Akatsuki. Sai and Choji with Sasori. Shikamaru, Neji and Rock Lee with Hidan. And Naruto, Ino, and himself with Deidara.  
"You all know what to do...now lets go..." Kakashi said as they entered the base...

What will happen to precious lil Kit? Fav and find out... ~.^


	6. Chapter 6: That snake bastard!

**Chapter 6 of Akatuki Babysiting...I don't have any reviews yet T-T Please tell me If you like it?...  
And still Language warning...**

...

Kaiten woke up in a cold sweat. The room was too dark for her to see anything nevertheless find out where she was. "Mr...Tobi? Mr. Hidan? Mr. D-Deidara?...M-...Mister...S-s-Sasori? A-anybody?" She asked. Nothing but echoes reverberated back at her in the dark room and then so did her cries. She sat in the dark for a long while before the door opened. She was blinded for a mere bit before backing herself into the wall. "Orochimaru would like you to grace him with your presents." Kabuto cackled as he knocked Kit out and put her into a fireman's' carry.

Kit woke up to a pale face smirking at her. She was laying on a slab and was tied down at her limbs and couldn't break free. Orochimaru laughed at her struggles. "Wh-who are you? Where's Mister Tobi!" She yelled at Orochimaru. Orochimaru continued his cackling as Kit felt something pierce her skin. She looked at where it was. Kabuto was taking her blood into a small syringe and left it to bleed while Orochimaru smirked at her "You're going to be a fun little specimen."  
He said to Kit which made her twinge to her toes.

 ** _...Elsewhere..._**

Kakashi and the group walked down the halls and looked through every door to find Kit but no success.  
"You know, looking though every door is pointless if we don't know where they took her..." Hidan commented. "He's right...But we do know." Kakashi added then looked at his student in the orange and black. "What? Me?...I-I don't know where-" "Oh but you do Naruto." Kakashi interrupted. "Think Naruto. Where did they take the child?" Shikamaru said to his friend. Naruto thought as he thought back to when he was connected to Kit.

"There...there was only...one door in the whole hallway...at the very end of it." Naruto added ask he looked around the stone cave-like place. "One door...It shouldn't be far, right?" A masked man commented. "I mean...she did drop this..." He said, holding up a small puppet. "H-her puppet." Sasori said as he grabbed it out of the masked man's hands. "Tobi...where is she?..." Sasori asked his comrade. "...I saw her grab...the boy's hand then...nothing..." Tobi explained as then Deidara ran off. "Deidara!" Ino yelled and then ran after him.

(sorry this one is short...I had writers block...)


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise Rescue

**Chapter 7! Yay! I hope people like this...Fav and comment plz?  
Also Language warning...still**

...  
Ino ran after Deidara, leaving the group entirely. She ran through the dank, dark, cave-like hallway. "Deidara Stop! You don't even know where you're going!" She yelled at him and grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Deidara. I know you're upset but we'll find her. I promise." Ino said as they heard everyone run towards them. "What the hell Deidara!" Hidan yelled at him.  
They then heard a scream. "KAITEN!" Deidara yelled and ran off again.

...

They ran down a single hallway to a door at the end of the hall. Deidara dashed to the door and tried to break through when Shikamaru stopped him with his shadow possession. "We need a plan" Shikamaru said in his un-amused tone.

Just then the door in front of them breaks open with Kakazu bursting through it with Kit in his arms as debris flew and also...he was chased by snakes. "Run..." He said in a low tone as he ran ahead of the whole group. "Go! We'll destract them! GO!" Kakashi yelled as a few of his students ran with the a few of the Akatsuki. Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan followed Kakazu as Rock lee, Neji, Ino, and Choji ran behind them.

"Where the fuck is the exit?!" Hidan yelled. "Can't find one? MAKE ONE!" Deidara answered Hidan as small spiders stuck to the wall that was behind them and blew up into a million pieces. Deidara then summoned his C2 dragon and leaped onto it and let everyone (Who was there) on before he left the "Snake's den."

The sky was turning a orange-pink color as they flew through the sky, hoping their comrades/teacher were alright.  
"Hey Kakazu. How did you know that we'd be there? And When did you suddenly show up to save the damn day?!" Hidan asked, practically yelling at his partner then looked at the child who was passed out and covered in scars, bruises, and blood and shut up. "I took a shot in the dark." Kakazu said in his low-toned voice. "We'd better land soon Deidara." Kakazu worriedly said to his comrade and seemed to hold Kit a little tighter.

"Hey! Isn't that Yamato's hut?" Neji asked as he used is Byakugan to find an opening in the woods below. "I-It is. Why is he here of all places?" Ino asked. "Who cares? The fact that he's here means only one thing!" Lee said as he looked up into the sky. "...and that is..." Neji asked annoyingly. "Huh?...I don't know..." Lee laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Neji dismissed it as Deidara descended to land.

When they landed, the leaf shinobi jumped off as then seeing the Akatsuki hop off the clay dragon. Deidara then sent the dragon into the sky and let it exploded. "Stop right there Akatsuki. Give me the child and no one...gets hurt...?" He said as then his sentience trailed off as Kakazu completely ignored him and walked past him and inside the hut. Then everyone ignored him to his surprise.

Ino and the other three leaf shinobi walked up the stairs to a big open room as then Kakazu sat in a corner and held Kit's limp, unconscious body in his arms.

Ino walked up to the tan man who held the child and carefully inspected every inch of the child's body. Lee came into the room with a blanket-like mat and placed it a few feet away from Kakazu as if to say "lay her on this..." Kakauzu did just that as he sat back and converted back into his normal, quiet-like demeanor as everyone watched Ino heal Kit. As she healed Kit, Neji explained what had happened to her to Yamato.

It felt like forever as the konoichi healed the child when Kit's eyes fluttered open. Kit panicked and pushed Ino away and ran in the opposite direction of were Ino fell. Kit didn't get far because Hidan grabbed her and pushed he to the floor. Kit screamed, kicked and tried to worm her way out of Hidan's grip but his voice changed that. "Hey hey hey hey hey! Stop! Stop your wormin' will ya?! Shhhh!... You're alright. You're far away from that man. He won't hurt you anymore so calm the fuck down." He smirked his special smirk to her and laughed.

Kit cried and shook like a small dog as Hidan let her go. Kit wobbled to her feet but soon felt one of the drugs affect her and fell onto Hidan's arms which then Hidan laid back and let the child cry on him as he rubbed the back of her ears and her hair. "...s-scary...i-it was s-s-so scary..." She cried as she felt herself being healed. "You're okay now" Hidan replied to her as he usually wasn't so nice.

It was late in the evening and Kakazu, Hidan, and Ino were the only ones awake as Ino was still trying to heal Kit, who cried herself to sleep and didn't move from Hidan's embrace and Hidan didn't stop rubbing Kit's neck.  
"Hey Kakazu, When did you find out that...you know..." He didn't need to explain the happenings to his partner as Kakazu looked up at him. "Itachi and I went ahead and I became suspicious when I saw Kabuto walk into a rock formation. Itachi went ahead and I stayed behind, seeing my opportunity to strike. I punched the lights out'a that four-eyes and the little Uchiha. I found a cloth and sewed it together and put it on her and bounced before that snake came back. I didn't know you'd be there though..." Kakazu explained. Hidan's face suddenly turned as red as a tomato as he looked down at the sleeping child. "Relax. Idiot...Stupid snake wouldn't be that stupid to take that from her. She has her underpants on you idiot." Kakazu shifted as he said that and sighed.

...  
It was mid-morning when the others arrived, a little beat up but nothing they couldn't handle. "How is she?" Shikamaru asked as he walked up the steps and to Ino who looked like she was gonna press her face to the floor any second now. "She's healed the best I can. But she needs treatment or else she may bleed out. One of her lungs was filled some-what with blood and she still has a high fever but a cool cloth should help her for now." Ino said as she fell back but was caught by Shikamaru, who dragged her to a empty spot in the wall and saw her fall asleep.

Kaiten woke up a few ours later and slipped off of Hidan and sat up and rubbed her eyes and yawned. "hmm...Where am I?" She asked herself out loud. "You're with your rescue team." Someone said to her. Kit looked around and saw a mess of ninja sleeping and smiled inside. "Tank...you." She said and walked over to Kakazu.

"Mister...Tank you for...saving me..." Kit smiled as she suddenly felt dizzy and started to fall. Kakazu caught her and held her in his lap as his eyes starred at hers. Kit giggled a little and could tell in his eyes that he was worried. "My name is Kakazu, not mister." Kakazu stated as then heard Kit giggle a little and pass out once more. "Hey. Wake up..." Kakazu said as he shook her. He felt her head. She was burning hot and sweating as her blood-stained cloth-like shirt was drenched with sweat. Kit began to breath heavily and shiver a little. "Hey. Hidan. Deidara?...She's...Someone... Help her..." Kakazu said with a worried expression.

...  
It took a while before Ino woke up. By the time she woke up, Kit was still breathing heavily and was being fanned by books, paper, small clay birds and other things to keep her cool. When Ino saw the horrific site she immediately ran over and tended to the child's fever.  
It took a while before Kaiten's fever was down to a safe rate before they were ready to move out.

...

Hidan offered up his jacket again to give to Kaiten for safe travel as she was passed off to Kakashi and Sasori. They seemed to move fast but they still had a ways to go. Choji, Yamato, and Lee went on ahead to give news to the Hokage.  
The group had stopped to take a small break in a clearing in the woods. Sasori sat down with a heaving Kit in his lap as she started to wheeze and cough up a small bit of blood. "Mister...S-sasori... My...chest h-hurts..." She told Sasori as she held Hidan's jacket where her heart was. "Hang in there Kaiten. You'll feel better soon." He smiled as he brushed back her white-blond hair. Naruto walked up to Sasori and Kit and handed them a thermos of tea and some rice balls. "I hope you like green tea and rice balls kid." Naruto said as she was handed a rice ball and ate a small bite.

After Kaiten ate and was healed a little more they headed on the road again. This time she was clutching to Sai who smiled at her with his "Fake" smile. "Where...a-are you taking me?" Kit breathed as she clutched to Sai's back and neck. "We're taking you to the leaf village. Lady Tsunade can heal you-...I mean make you better." Kakashi said to Kit as he ran beside them. "W-will I...find m-my papa there?" She breathed and coughed a little blood. "Its possible." Kakashi said and made a smile behind his mask which in turn made Kit smile.

It would soon be dark and Yamato wasn't there to make them a quote-unquote house so they had to improvise. Once they set up they found that they had two few tents then people. They knew that Kaiten needed a tent but who would be with her? Hidan volunteered. He grabbed Kit from Sai's back and laid her on a log by the small lit fire and went into one of the tents to make it for Kit.

He came out a few minutes later and saw that Kit was asleep and picked her up, princess style, than put her into the tent and held her tight as little Kit slept.

Late that night Kit woke up and slightly smiled as she then saw his necklace and touched it. "...pretty..." She said to the necklace as if it were living and could speak. "I wonder...who was your owner be-before?" She asked the necklace. "I don't know. But I represents Jashinism." Hidan gently said as he stroked her hair. "Jash...inism?" She asked breathlessly and held the end of the necklace. "Yea. Jashin gave me the power to live forever. I just wish I could heal you Kid.

Kit smiled at that comment. "...will I...find my papa?" She asked in breaths. Hidan smiled and said "I hope so kid...I hope so..."

...

The next morning the team was off again, Hidan was carrying her through to the home stretch. When they got close to the entrance, Shikamaru would take over. And that he did.

"I'm...sleepy..." Kit whispered as Shikamaru ran ahead of the whole team as then saw a medical team, a few Jounin and Lady Tsunade at the gate. "Don't fall asleep yet!" Shikamaru ordered her as he raced to the entrance.

Kit's world was getting hazy as Shikamaru approached Lady Tsunade and her team. When he got to the gate Shikamaru was panting.

"So this is the child? What happened?" Lady Tsunade asked him as she went to his back and felt Kit's head. "She's burning. We need to get her medical attention immediately!" She ordered as a medical-nin carefully grabbed Kaiten from Shikamaru's grip. "N-no...Mister...Hidan. Mist-mister Ka-Kakazu..." Kit mumbled as she was taken away. When she realized it, she squirmed and cried out to the Akatsuki. "M-Mister...Kakazu!..." She breathlessly yelled to them as then Kakazu sped to her as Hidan followed. The medical-nin who was carrying her felt sorry for the child and gave her to the Akatsuki member. Kit shook and calmed down as she gripped Kakazu's coat as he dried her tears with his hands and kissed her forehead through his mask. "Kakazu..." Deidara started. "...We'll give ya an update soon." Hidan said as the two Akasuki followed the medical-nin as so did Ino.

Kakazu and Hidan waited outside an operating room as they both were silent. "The child'll be fine..." Azuma Sarutobi said as he pulled out a smoke and lit it. "How-" Hidan was about to ask but Azuma answered for him. "I just know. Her will of fire is strong so she will survive."

A few hours later Lady Tsunade said that Kaiten was in the clear but not out of the woods. She will need medication and rest so she was put into a room. Hidan was glad and ran off to her room. When he got there though; a white-haired man was sitting on the windowsill and starring at Kaiten. Or...he looked as if he had white hair but it may've just been the lighting. It's a good thing he didn't walk in or he may have been killed.

"Kitty...I'm so sorry I left you...please forgive me." The man said as he stepped off the windowsill and to Kit's bed. "My baby Kitty. I'm very sorry." He said as he took her small hand and started to tear up. The man took something out of his pocket and put it into Kit's hand and closed it. "...I'll be back. I promise." He said as he walked and jumped out of the window and left. _"Who the hell was that man?..."_ Hidan asked himself as he was now very confused.


	8. Chapter 8: Truth and Hardship

**Chapter 8! Yay! Sorry for the late update...I've been busy with school and moving. I'm going to be moving soon and my room is starting to feel empty... (tear) Anywho...Oh...! I got reviews! \^u^/**

 **...**

 **...**

 _"Its dark...It hurts...papa...don't leave me..."_ Kit thought as she fluttered her eyes open. She looked around and saw a blond next to her and reached out to the person. "Papa...?" She whispered as the person yelled, snapping her awake.

"Wha-where am I?...Wh-who are you?" She asked the person and noticed that the person was with her rescue team.

"Sorry...I never told you did I? I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He giggled. "I just wanted to see if you were alright." Naruto said as he then noticed something in Kaiten's hand.

Kaiten raised her hand and looked at the object. It was a three-pronged kunai with writing on the handle. She smiled a little then put it on the nightstand by her bed.

-elsewhere-

The Akatsuki met with their leader through their usual means and discussed Kaiten's fate, if it came to the decision that she was to join them.

"...You know what she is Deidara yet you want her to join? Ha! I appose..." Kisame said with a laugh. Thinking a child would join the Akatsuki was absurd to him.

"Well I for one say hell yea. Let the child join! Why not?" Hidan said in his usual disposition.  
"...i approve as well...If it weren't for me...she'd still be at that stupid hideout..." Kakazu said as he usually didn't agree with things, which made everyone question him.

"Kakazu? Are you ill or something?" Kisame said as he teased the taller man which didn't bother Kakazu at all.

"I think you'd like her Itachi. You do have a kid-brother...why not? She would need someone with experience..." Tobi danced as he smiled on the inside of his mask.  
"And of cores we know Deidara's answer~" Tobi teased.

"Tobi...shut up..." Deidara annoyingly said to his partner.

"Did you all forget. It's the child's decision whether or not she joins us..." The leader said as he quieted the group.

 _-elsewhere!~-_

The Fifth Hokage was siting and looking over the child's file when a knock came at her door.

"Its open..." She said, still in thought.

The Kazekage opened the door and entered. "I heard about this...mission about this child who was a Jinchuriki." Gaara said in his low-toned voice as he stepped in.

"K-kazekage When did you-" "Earlier today...May I?" He interrupted Tsunade. Tsunade sighed and stood up and led the Kakzekage to the hospital.  
On their way, they spotted the Akatsuki. Gaara was going to attack but Tsunade stopped him.

"They wont attack. They made a truce with the leaf. This child's choice lies soulfully on them. No one can provoke her to chose a side. That was the agreement." Tsunade explained to the Kazekage.  
With that statement, Gaara sighed and walked past the Akatsuki who sat under a tree. In thought, Gaara thought about the child that was mentioned to him by his sister, Temari, who was given the information by Shikamaru by carrier pigeon.

As they walked to the room where the child, they met up with Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru, who greeted them with a wave and a sigh and led Lady Tsunade and Gaara to Kaiten's room. As they approached the room they heard the oh-so-familiar laughter of the knuckle-headed ninja and a younger, more feminine laugh.

Shikamaru knocked on the door and the door was almost immediately opened. "Mister De-...Oh...i-its...you.." Kit said with a small distaste and sadness in her voice. "Not who you'd expect?" Shikamaru sighed. "I get that."  
"Kaiten I-We'd like to talk to you. If you don't mind answering our questions." Shikamaru said to the child as he schlepped down to her level and made her feel like she wasn't threatened. Kit nodded, not looking away from Shikamaru.

The lazy ninja smiled and took her hand and walked Kit back to her bed as the other three walked into the room. "Wha'ya want from me?" Kit asked, trying to act a little like Hidan in this situation. Kit looked at the four as Lady Tsunade looked at her and started to say:

"Your injuries aren't serious but you need to stay in bed for a few days so you can heal." "...But...I'd like to ask this from your perspective. What happened before you were _caught_ by the Akatsuki?"

Kit's eyes widened then turned sad as she looked at her white bedspread. "I...don't know..." She said after a while.  
"Can you tell us anything about why they wanted you?" Gaara chimed in and getting a short and sad shake as if saying _"No"_  
They all sighed as they spotted an ANBU jump through the window and give a box to Kaiten and vanishing.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as pulled out a paper flower from the top of the box. Indented on the flower read the name _"Konan"_ There was also a clay spider that said _"DARA"_ in all caps. Beneath those was a sewn Akatsuki jacket and a familiar necklace.  
Kaiten was in tears when she saw the necklace and held it in her small hands. "H-Hidan...why? Why did you give me y-your necklace?..." She sobbed as she put on the coat and set the flower and the clay spider by her kunai, puppet, and clay bird.

"Hey there's a note in here..." Shikamaru said as he picked up the note and started to read it.  
"Well...what does it say?" Lady Tsunade asked in annoyance.

Shikamaru sighed and read the note:

 _"We're giving you these gifts as a token of gratitude. At first you were afraid of us but as you've grown to like us, we've grown to like you Kit. We talked with our leader but he said that it's your decision weather or not you join us...or stay in the leaf village."  
_ It continued with...:  
 _"Having you on the team would feel like i'm closer to my kid-brother..." -Itachi U.  
_ _"I'd love to play games with you Kit-chan!~" -Tobi~  
_ _"I'm glad you're safe...don't scare us again..." -Kakazu  
_ _"HAHA! You're fun to be around. My necklace belongs to you weather you join or not. Don't worry! Jashin will look after you and he said it was alright to give it to you...i hope to see you again someday...Kit.." -Hidan  
"Let that puppet be a gift to you from the sand village. It will help you master pu_ _ppetry..." -Sasori  
_ _"You'll always be with friends...i'll miss the time we had together Kaiten.._ _..always..." -Deidara_  
 _"This pain...will be a part of you...experience it and face it head on. Then...you can find piece" -Pain..._

That note made Kit cry a river.  
"C-can I have some time alone...please?" The child asked and was met with everyone leaving except the Hokage. Lady Tsunade left a book and file containing something important to Kit...


	9. Chapter 9: Feelz!

**AN/  
I'm sorry for the late update. I was stumped on how to continue this awesome story. Gomen! .  
But I hope you enjoy this story! (OH I know it's late in the story but...how to say the OC's name is "Kate-anne") OH I don't own Naruto in any way...I only own my OC!**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Talking  
 _"thinking"  
_ **"POV"** _  
_

Kaiten held the necklace and sat on the bed, putting her head in her knees. It felt like forever till her tears ceased. After she stopped crying Kit looked at the file with a worried expression. _  
_

Kit grabbed the file. Its was a little heavy, but why? She then proceeded to open it. She untied the back and opened the flap. Inside were a few papers. Kit took them out and was confused by the first paper.  
The paper was simply named "Temari." The girl was pretty to Kit. The woman's blue eyes shined with her blond hair. Kit smiled at the paper as and felt as if the woman was smiling back.

The second paper was labeled "Kankuro." Kit became confused as she starred the picture. The man did NOT look happy at all. The picture looked more like a mugshot then anything. When Kit thought that she involuntarily giggled. A second look at the picture made Kit wonder why the man was wearing makeup. Maybe he took it from the pretty woman? After thinking that Kit laughed hard but eventually calmed down.

Little Kit turned to the next paper and was thoroughly confused. It was the man with the "Love" tattoo but why was he here? The name that was on the paper was simply "Gaara." Kit made a mental note to ask this man why he was in this file. Kit sighed and went onto the next paper.

The next paper was a blond-haired man with a smile on his face. The paper was labeled "Yashamaru." " _Was he the father of the tattoo man? No...he looked like he's related but not his father. Uncle, maybe?..."_  
Kit thought over and over then nodded. _"Uncle. Deferentially Uncle..."_

Kit then flipped to the next paper and saw a red-haired man who was named "Rasa." He looked like he was angry, but why? _"He looks like the tattoo-man's father...but why does he look angry in this picture. Looking at him...makes me...feel angry towards this man. But why do I feel this way?"_ Kit wondered as she then gripped her shirt where her heart was. She couldn't stop sneering at this man. Even if it was just a picture.

The last paper made Kit tear up a little. It was a woman who was pretty and smiled right through the picture, like the woman named "Temari." But why was Kit crying? Kit was about to put the papers back into the file but saw something fall out. It was a DVD of some sort. What was written on it was unreadable. Kit decided to find a source to put this DVD in. So Kaiten got up from her bed and walked to her door, sighed heavily and opened it. Her journey to find a TV with a DVD player had begun.  
 **oooooooooooooo**

Kaiten eventually found a tv in an empty hospital room which, by luck, had a DVD player hooked up to it and by sheer luck, it was low on the ground as well. Kit made her way to the small TV and turned it on than pushed the 'on' button for the DVD player and popped the cartridge out of the player and put the DVD into it then out of nowhere, it played.

"Ok go when you're ready Kaiten!" Someone said behind the camera.  
In view was a small puppet that looked like it was recently built and looked to have an instrument in its hands. There was also a girl with medium blond hair. The girl was the pretty woman 'Temari' that Kit had seen in the photos. Then a smaller girl nodded as she had a similar hair style to Temari but hers was a substantially lighter color to Temari. The child nodded and started to sing.

 _"lalala uta wo utaou_  
 _kao age kokoro no mama,_ _utaou_  
 _akirame ja ikenai_  
 _dekinai koto nande nai_ _yuuki no uta_  
 _dare ni mo makenai_  
 _yume ga aru_  
 _arukidasou mune hatte_  
 _watashi dake no michi ga aru_  
 _shinjiru no saho n ta sa_  
 _dakai yama ga ja noshite mo_  
 _ganbatte nori koe yo_  
 _watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so"  
_  
 **(AN/** If you'd like to know the song. Look up Shugo Chara: Yuuki no Uta _ **AN/** I don't own Shugo Chara in ANY way...I thought it would be cute is all.../ )

Kit was speechless. After the video had ended, it started again but was in view wasn't the fluffy scene that she just saw. Instead was the man who made Kit seethe with a white haired person and this made her scream at the television. The man was Kabuto Yakushi. The red-haired man held a small, sleeping child in his arms. What he said next made her punch the TV.  
"Take this child out of my village. Do whatever you want with it. I don't care." The red-haired man (Rasa) said to Kabuto and handed the child to Kabuto. The screen went black after that.

A few moments later nurses came to the room and saw the child in a wreck. Hand bleeding and the child limp on the floor, unable to move because of what she had seen.  
The child then saw a shoe and looked up. The person who she saw was Gaara. After the video, Kit felt like she needed to scream at someone and Gaara happened to be the unlucky candidate.

"I...hate you..." She sneered at Gaara.  
"What?" Gaara asked as he didn't hear her.  
"I...HATE YOU!" Kit yelled again and ran out of the room, leaving a trail of blood from her hand. A few of the nurses tried to run after her but an order from Gaara made them stop.  
"Leave her be..." Gaara said as he looked a the television. It had a huge crack in the screen like a rock hitting a windshield. He looked up at the DVD player and saw the time stamp on it blinking. Gaara decided to take the DVD out and review it himself.

 **-Kit's POV-**

 _"Why? Why did I do that? WHY? That man must...be confused. Why did I yell at him?"_ I asked myself as I stopped running and found myself at an apartment complex.  
"Hey Kaiten what are you doing out'a the hospital?!" A familiar voice asked me as I looked up and saw the familiar spiky blond haired man that was with her rescue team. Naruto jumped down from the ledge and smiled at me then saw my arm, which was bleeding and bent down to touch it. I flinched when he touched it and saw that my eyes where red and my face wet " _Was she crying? Why was she crying?"_ Naruto asked himself but shrugged it off and smiled at me. His smile was comforting.

"Hey Kit, why don't you stay with me for a while? You're hurt. I can ask my teammate to come over to heal you if you want." Naruto asked Me. I looked down and nodded as I wanted nothing more than to run away. I then felt my vision fade to black.

When I woke up I found my arm bandaged and a few people chatting at a table nearby.  
 _"I felt stupid for yelling at that man but I was so upset that...No! I can't think like that! I need to apologize to him."_ I thought as I sat up and looked around the room. "Oh..that's right. I ran off and...ended up passing out. Gaah! I'm so useless!" I yelled as I began to punch the pillow that was on the bed, yelling 'stupid' over and over. After I had calmed myself I hopped off the bed and found my-Hidan's necklace on the nightstand by the bed and smiled as I put it on and went into the kitchen. What I saw was something I wasn't something I expected.

Crowded in the kitchen were Naruto, Sakura, Temari and Gaara.  
"Why?...ah! I...I'm sorry for yelling at you...I-" "It's fine. I would react the same if I saw that for the first time." I was cut off by the man I had yelled at, Gaara, who seemed smile a little at me. I looked away and blushed then remembered: "Ah...Um...do you know anything about the files I got? Why are you- are you...my..." I couldn't say it. I mean I wasn't related to these two? Was I? All I knew was pain from Kabuto and Orochimaru so why did I feel so tight-chested when I looked at Gaara and Temari?

"We had heard that we had a sister but our father told us she died when she was five...but looking at that video makes me wonder if our father had lied to us and gave her up as a-...test subject." Temari stated then looked at me and smiled. "We'll look into it but from that video alone, we cant make assumptions. Besides you need to rest." Temari said and took my hand, the hand that hadn't punched though glass, and walked me back to the hospital with Sakura.

 **(AN/ Hope you like the new chapter! I'll be sure to write more as I get time. And If you are wondering HOW Kit is related to Gaara and his siblings..well you'll just have'ta wait .~ ) (OH! Some of you maybe wondering who the white-haired man was in the end of Chapter 7...That was Kabuto...)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Mission

**New chapter! Yaaaay! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. Life Happens...  
Anyway Reviews!  
** **DivergentLover523:** **So glad you like it. I will try to update when I can...  
Anyway back to the story~  
**"Talking"  
 _"Thinking"  
_ **"Pov"**

 **ooooooooooooo**

After a Gaara had caught up with Naruto they headed to the Hospital to pick up Sakura and then headed to the Hokage tower.

"...What?! Are you crazy! Absolutely NOT!" Tsunade yelled at the three.  
"It would help us with our investigation. Plus we wouldn't go alone." Gaara said in his non-emotional tone.  
"Wait. Who would...?" "I asked the Akatsuki if they'd help us since they know where one of the entrances to his hideout are." Gaara interrupted and as he said that the Akatsuki walked into the room along with Shikamaru and Temari.

"Konan, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori and I are the ones going on this mission. The others will stay and look after Kaiten. Is that alright with you Hokage?" Pein said in his emotionless toned voice.  
Lady Tsunade sighed. "Fine...This is an S-rank mission. Your mission is to get information on Kaiten from Orochimaru and anyone else who has sided with him." Tsunade announced to the teams  
"Meet at the main entrance in an hour." Gaara said to the other seven and walked out. "Dismissed." Lady Tsunade sighed as they left.

An hour passed and the teams were waiting at the gate for Naruto.  
"Is he always late?" Gaara asked Sakura and got a nod from her as she was fixing her equipment in her pouch. They then heard yelling from the street and saw that it was Naruto. When he ran up to the gate he was panting.  
"Sorry...I-I'm...Late...Had to find...my...j-jacket..." Naruto panted.

"Alright now that everyone is here let me assign teams." Gaara said as he walked in front of the seven. "Why do you get to assign teams?" Deidara sassed. "Because he's the Kazekage Danna..." Sasori said to his partner. Deidara huffed.

Gaara sighed then looked at the others. "Itachi...would you mind being on my team?" He asked Itachi.  
"Sure..." Itachi shrugged. "Sakura and Naruto will also be on my team." Gaara said, turning to his friends.  
"Alright my team will seek out Kabuto and Sasuke. Your team, Pein, will find Orochimaru and get information on Kaiten. Do whatever you can to get the information. Just...don't kill him..." Gaara said to the teams and they all agreed.  
"Deidara and Naruto, you two know where to go so we're counting on you two." Gaara said and turned to the gates. "Lets move out!" Gaara announced to the seven and they all headed out.

 **ooooooooooooo**

As the others went on the mission Kakazu, Kisame, Hidan, and Tobi went with Shikamaru to the hospital as directed by Pein to watch over Kit. When they got to her room Temari was already waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." Temari teased as she approached Shikamaru and took his hand. "Come on boys. She's been waiting for you." Temari smiled as she opened the door and saw Kit slam Hidan against the floor. When Hidan looked up at Kit, he saw that she was crying.

"Kit what's the matter?" Hidan asked the tiny child that had managed to knock him down. "If you don't say what's wrong we can't help you Kaiten." Kakazu said as he picked her up off of Hidan and cradled her as he walked over to her bed and sad down, Kit still in his arms.

"She probably missed you guys." Shikamaru said as she sat onto a chair and sighed. Kit gave Kakazu a small nod in hearing her answer. Hidan laughed as he put his scythe aside. He then took a chair and dragged it to where Kit and Kakazu were.  
"We aren't going anywhere Kit." Hidan said to her. Kit looked up and turned her head to Hidan, who was smiling at her and giggled a little. Kit smiled at Hidan and scooted from Kakazu's lap onto Hidan's lap and stayed there.

"What happened to Kitty-Kat's arm?" Tobi asked as he loomed over Kakazu's shoulders. Kakazu grabbed Tobi and flipped him off of the bed and off of him. "Yea what happened to your arm Kit?" Hidan asked and went to touch her arm but Kit flinched her arm away and looked down at the ground and began to cry again.

"Gaara said she punched a television. If you want to know..." Temari began. "She...got a video from someone and watched it. She um...got angry at what was on the DVD and punched the TV. Sakura said she had healed it. Lady Tsunade had said that some of the tendons were torn when the glass stuck into her hand and arm." Temari explained to the others as the others looked down at Kit who had her head curled into Hidan's chest.

"I would like to see this video." Kakazu said as he got up. "I'd like to see it as well." Kisame sighed as he put Samehada to the side by Hidan's scythe. "Fine. Come on." Temari said as the two followed Temari out of the room, leaving Shikamaru, Tobi, and Hidan in the room with Kit.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Gaara and Pein's team found the cave where they escaped from last and climbed the mountain and into the cave.

"Alright Naruto where do we go?" Sakura asked as they entered the layer.  
"Uh...it's a lone door at the end of a hall. I forget where though." Naruto told her, giggling a little as he put his hand to the back of his neck.  
"UHG! Follow me...Hmph!" Deidara said as he walked in front of the group and down many halls to a hall with a lone metal door at the end. "There..Hmph." Deidara said as he pointed to the door.  
"Want me to blow it up?" He asked them but was stopped by Sasori and Itachi.  
"We want to be quiet Danna." Sasori said as Pein ran up to the door and opened it.

"What the hell..." Deidara said as they heard Sakura gag a little.  
The room was an operating room. Blood was everywhere. Some of the blood was dry. Tools in trays and on hooks on the walls. Pein went into the room and look at the operating table. He looked over it then saw a small pile of clothing off to the side of the room.

"Hey! This is my shirt! That snake bastard shredded my shirt! Hmph." Deidara ran up to his the pile and took his torn shirt then threw it down onto the pile again in rage.  
"Calm down Danna. It's just a shirt." Sasori said, trying to comfort his partner.  
"YEA!? But who was wearing it before it got like this?! Tell me Sasori! WHO!?" Deidara shouted, tears forming in his eyes. Sasori put his puppet arm down as he lowered his gaze a little, remembering what had happened and what state Kit was in before they took her out of the cave-like layer.

"Quite you two. Come on. Sasori and I will stay here and see what we can find. There are a few rooms that look suspicious" Konan said as she put a hand on Deidara's shoulder.  
"Deidara." Konan smiled at the blond haired boy. "You have my permission to kick that snake's ass. Hokage Tsunade said _'_ _Whatever it takes'_ right?" She smiled at him. He nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Naruto, you go with Pein and Deidara since they're short one person." Gaara said to his Jinchuuriki friend who nodded and went with the remaining Akatsuki members to seek out Orochimaru.

 **oooooooooo  
**

 **Kakazu's POV**

I walked with a blond haired girl and Kisame down the halls of Konoha hospital to a blocked off room. The blond let Kisame and I into the room and explained that Little Kit had punched a huge crack into the poor TV. From the way the TV looked like it was dropped from a high place. I made a mental note not to make Kit angry or I may end up like the television.  
The woman then brought us to the next room and put a disk into the player.

When the video started playing I saw a small child with light blond hair singing along with a puppet playing an instrument in the background. _"Puppet?...oh that's right the sand village specializes in puppets. Seems like Sasori has a successor..."_ I thought as I watched the video.  
"You're smilin' Kakazu." Kisame told me and I punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up you smurf..." I said as I continued to watch the video.

As quickly the video ended, it started again with a man who had red hair talking to a white haired man with glasses. I started to clench my fists in remembering what those bastards had done to the poor child. I was the only one who saw Kaiten's helpless, lifeless body laying on a bloody operation table. The child had Iv's and wired stuck into and onto her that her small body was barely recognizable. The only thing that was recognizable on her was a shredded black shirt and small child-like underpants. I felt sick when I remembered that but what I heard made me want to punch the television as well.

"Take this child out of my village. Do whatever you want with it. I don't care." The red-haired man said to Kabuto as he gave the child to Kabuto. That was the end on the video.  
"...I can see why she was angry." I finally said to the other two.  
"What do you mean Kakazu. This isn't like you. Do...you know something we don't?" Kisame asked, confused.  
"Yea...When we were on the mission to capture the child. Orochimaru managed to manipulate her mind and lead her to him and..." I paused and gulped.

"When I found her she was wired up in an unsanitary operating room with Intravenous's stuck into both arms, multiple in each. She had a pained expression on her face as she slept. They...were taking blood and cutting her...and...I couldn't stand there and watch as she was in pain. So I knocked them out and pulled all the wires and Iv's out of her and sewed a blanket around her. She woke up when I was about to run out. I..." I stopped again.

"I grabbed the nearest sedative and knocked her out then left the room. When I got out of the room I found the others without even realizing it and ran as fast as I could with her." I finished, holding in my urge to kill something. The blond haired woman seemed speechless and Kisame just stared at me.

"Is that what happened. Well then..." Someone said and I finished. When I looked at the door leading out into the hall I saw the Hokage. "I thank you. The child had told me that she didn't know how she got to the room but she thought it had something to do with Orochimaru. The masked man said she just walked off with and saw her taking Sasuke Uchiha's hand." Tsunade explained to the three and turned heal and walked away.

 **ooooooooooooo  
** **Normal Pov**

Pein, Deidara, and Naruto headed down the rock-like walls of the cave, carefully opening every door to find Orochimaru.  
"Where is he!?" Naruto yelled, throwing his hands up in rage.  
"Where is who?!" Someone said behind them. They turned around to find Kabuto Yakushi. Naruto growled at him as if in tailed beast mode.  
"Such bad manners. I'll have to fix that." Kabuto said and threw a scalpel at Naruto. It was blocked by Pein who seemed to have caught it in mid air.

Kabuto tisked. He then ran at them.  
"Almighty Push!" Pein yelled as then Kabuto was sent back into the back wall, which was about twenty feet away. Kabuto got back up and laughed.  
"Well you seem to have an interesting jutsu. I bet Lord Orochimaru would love to have it!" Kabuto yelled as he ran at them again. He threw scalpels at Naruto again. This time he hit him, pining him to the wall next to him and tried to get to the blond spike-head but was blinded by a flash of light

"What the hell?! AH! oof." Kabuto fell and tired to get up but was held down by something. That something was Naruto clones. Clay held his hands and feet together in a bind. Pein picked the white haired man up and went into an empty room with the other two and closed the door behind him.

 **ooooooooo**

While Pein, Deidara, and Naruto went after who they thought was the way to find Orochimaru, Gaara, Sakura, and Itachi went to find who they thought was Kabuto.  
They went through every door and turned up dry. That is until they heard talking on the other side of one door. Itachi gave a hush sound before the door opened on its own.

"Stop playing hide and seek brother." Sasuke said in his monotone voice as he looked at the intruders. Gaara stared back, his arms folded in front of his chest. Sakura at the ready to attack, a kunai in her right hand. Itachi stood there, staring eye-to-eye with his kid brother.

"We weren't playing little brother. We need information. Where is Orochimaru?" Itachi said nonchalantly to his kid brother. "...he's behind me. In this room...If you need info I won't stop you. I'm not in the mood to fight anyway..." Sasuke said as he turned heal and went back into the room where Orochimaru was.  
Orochimaru sat in a lone bed in a dimly lit room. It was somewhat decorated with a pattern of a snake, like his summoning tattoo, on the lower part of the walls. By his bed was a table with medicine boiling in a beaker. In the corner of the room sat a bookshelf and a chair.

"What brings the young Kazekage to my home?" Orochimaru asked, smiling and sounding hostly to them but non of them were buying it.  
"We want information on a young child you had ten years ago..." Gaara stated, getting right to the point.  
"A child...ten years ago...Hmm..." Orochimaru thought, putting his thumb and index finger on his chin, gripping it. Then went to pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"What...was the childs' name?..." Orochimaru asked after a few minutes of thinking.  
"The name is Kaiten..." Itachi blankly said, never taking his eyes off Sasuke.  
"Kaiten...Kaiten...Rings some bells...OH! The Kazekaze's child! I remember her. The child was so tiny and frail. But its a shame you missed her. The truth is. She ran away about a month and a half ago...I haven't seen her since." Orochimaru exclaimed, making Gaara throw a sand shurikin, intentionally missing his head.  
"Tell us everything you know. From the beginning and if you leave out any detail. Next time I wont miss." Gaara said, his anger growing a little.

 **oooooooooooo**

 **Wow Kabuto you're such a wuss. Next time don't fight a god...  
**

 **Anyway! Hope you like it! Favorite, Review, Follow...all that shebang~"  
Next chapter will tell will tie up some unanswered questions...**

 **-TwinCheshire~**


	11. Chapter 11: Flashback and Forward Pt1

**TwinCheshire here with another upload of this adorably awesome story~**

 **I know there's some major OOC'ness but...it's necessary.  
Anyway! ENJOY!  
**

"Talking"  
 _"Thinking"_ _  
_ **Pov/ linebreak  
** **ooooooooo**

Sasori and Konan searched the blooded operating room and found a few medical bottles filled with herbs, sedatives, poisons, and other mysterious contents. Syringes and empty vials filled most of the drawers and cabinets. The others were filled with Intravenous kits and wires or some sort of leather straps, some worn and or bloody.

Sasori found a key hidden in one of the drawers. He walked across the room to another metal door that was locked. Instinctively he used the key to unlock the door. Which worked. His wooden body heard a click from unlocking the door. Sasori then gripped the door handle and turned it. Behind the door was another blooded room. This one was much more tame than the operating room. It still had a creepy vibe to it though. The room looked as if it could be a dentist's office type room.

Sasori and Konan walked into the room and rummaged though everything. Konan eventually found a locked drawer.  
"Sasori. This drawer is locked. Help me find the key." She asked as she halted Sasori's progression in looking at random papers to help her look for a key.  
They eventually found a small rusted key hiding in the tool tray that held...dentistry tools. (CREEPY!) Then opened it.  
What they found was shocking and confusing. It was a lone book. Konan picked it up and dusted it off. The book read _"Kitty's log book"  
_ "Should we open it?" Sasori asked Konan who was unsure and hesitant but opened it anyway.

The first page had a picture of a smiling child with medium-length light blond hair. Under the picture it said "Kitty."

"This has to be it." Konan confirmed half talking to herself the other half talking to Sasori.

She flipped to the next page and saw a date **January 19th** was written on the paper. Why that date?

 **ooooooo**

"Start from the beginning! Or you'll become art! Hmph." Deidara yelled at the white-haired man, not even looking away.  
Kabuto sighed as he saw that fighting was futile. "Fine..."

"I don't mind. I mean you should know when she had gone missing, Kazekage." Orochimaru smirked, teasing the one-tailed Jinchuriki.  
"...my birthday..." Gaara said in a less mono-toned voice.  
"Exactly right Kazekage." Orochimaru said, his smirk not leaving his face.

"On the night the child turned five she was given to me by the fourth Kazekage as a rather generous donation for Lord Orochimaru..." Kabuto explained.

 **Young Kit's Pov**

I woke up in darkness. My mind was fuzzy and I had a hard time getting up. I looked around and found a sliver of light and walked to it. I found that it was a door and opened it. I looked out and found stone walls everywhere with dim lighting from candles.

 _'Where am I?'_ I thought as I walked out and headed down the hall till I heard a voice. I regretted opening the door because behind the door was a man with white hair and glasses. He smirked at me and seemed to be with another man. This man had long black hair and was really pale.

"Where am I? Where's my daddy?..." I asked them, afraid and shaking. The man with glasses walked up to me and bend down to meet my eyes.  
"You're alright." He said putting his hand on my head. "Why don't we dry those tears?" He asked me as he suddenly picked me up and I felt afraid but comfort as I curled into his chest.  
I was put into the lap of the pale man as he sat in a padded chair.

The pale man seemed to smile at me and even wipe away my tears. The man wore a black kimono shirt with purple lining and a netted undershirt and black baggy pants. He also wore a normal ninja sandals.  
The white haired man came up to me with a syringe filled with a strange liquid. I flinched and dug myself into the pale mans' chest, trying my best to get away from the foreign thing.  
"NO! NOO! NOOO!" I yelled as loud as I could while I kicked the white haired man away. I then heard the pale man shush me. I looked up at him and stopped yelling and fighting back. He smiled at me. I suddenly felt pain in my arm and screamed but found myself unable to move.

"Good girl." The pale man said as he stood up with me in his arms. He took me into another room with a bunch of equipment and a lone small bed in the middle of everything. He place me on the bed and hooked me up to many wires and Ivs. I couldn't move. I couldn't cry out for help. All I could do was cry. Eventually my tears ran dry and I ended up sleeping.

 **ooooo  
** **Konan's Pov  
**

The date **January 19th** was written on the paper. After it there was list of things.  
 **Child:** Age 5  
 **Date of birth** : 01/19  
 **Eye color:** Pale teal  
 **Hair color:** Light blond -long-  
 **Blood type:** AB  
 **Height:** 114.5cm (3.7ft)  
 **Weight:** 14kg (30.8lbs)

After the list made me pass the book to Sasori in disgust. This book was a list of experiments on...Kit...  
" **Experiment #1** " Sasori started. **  
**"The paralyzing serum took immediate effect on the child as Lord Orochimaru instructed. I waited until Lord Orochimaru got her trust before inserting 1.0 millimeters of it into the child's lower left arm. In which the child quieted and didn't move. Her breathing shallow but enough to keep her heart beating..." Sasori stopped. "Keep reading..." I said to him.

"We took her to the data room and placed her onto the table. There Lord Orochimaru and I tested serums that effected the mind. Nothing sever. She lasted about a half an hour before passing out. But, as ordered, I continued my research. Testing her skin, tendons, bones, and blood." Sasori concluded.

 **Young Kit's Pov**

I woke up still attached to the bed and everything on it. My mind was hazy and my vision was blurry. I felt cold yet warm at the same time.  
 _"What happened?...I cant move. What did they do to me?"_ I thought and tried to cry out but it was muffled by something that was in my mouth.  
"You're awake. That's unexpected but it'll do..." The man with the glasses said to me. I couldn't make out the rest. The man took a cloth and seemed to dry my face with it. _"Was I crying?"_ I asked myself as the man smiled at me with his sinister grin.

He turned his back to me after wiping the wetness off of my face. "Wha-...who ah' you?..." I managed to breath a few syllables out to the man, hoping he heard me. The man turned around and went up to me.  
"What was that? I didn't hear you child." The man said. I could hear him a little more clearly now.  
"Who...a-are...you?" I choked out and coughed a little.  
"Oh that's right. You don't know my name, do you?" He laughed. "Call me Kabuto."

He walked around to a table with bubbling liquid in a flask. The man called Kabuto took the flask and pored it in a smaller tube. He then took a syringe from the drawer nearby and drew out the vile and tapped it a little then went over to me. I went wide eyed and tried to move. _"Move...dang it...move!"_ I thought, trying desperately to move my arms.

My arm moved little by little as he made his way to me. Before he could stick me I grabbed the syringe and stuck it into the man. A screech came from his mouth as he took a few steps back and pulled it out of him. I smiled at my triumphant move only to be struck with a kunai in the arm that could move. I let out a defining scream as the man looked at me with menacing eyes.

"You listen here kid. You'll do as I say or you may just end up dead. You hear me?!" Kabuto screamed at me. My tears flowing down my face. The monitor that held my heart beat raced as the blood in my arm flowed out from where the kunai was.

"Kabuto what are you doing to the poor thing?" The pale man asked sincerely as he stood in the doorway.  
"Lord Orochimaru. I was just teaching the kid a lesson." Kabuto said, half smiling at me.  
"By sticking her arm with a kunai?" Orochimaru asked as he went up to me and placed his index and middle finger on the bridge where the kunai lay in my arm. I flinched and squeaked a little when he touched it. He put his other hand on the hilt of kunai.

"Don't worry child. It won't hurt for long." Orochimaru told me with a kind smile. He then swiftly lifted the kunai out of my arm then pinned may arm down at my wrist and upper elbow with leather straps that hung from the edge of the bed. Orochimaru then began to clean and disinfect my wound.  
"Kabuto don't just stand there! Grab the morphine! The child's in pain." Orochimaru said to Kabuto. Kabuto sighed and grabbed another syringe and a bottle off a shelf and stuck the needle into the bottle and put it away then walked over to me and stuck the syringe into my arm.

The pain subsided as the man named Orochimaru stitched my arm and wrapped it up. I was soon help to sit up but not before Kabuto stuck me with the medicine that made my movements no more. I still felt pain but I couldn't move or speak. After that I was brought into another room. This room was more creepy as Orochimaru sat me in a chair that was in the middle of the room.  
"leave me alone with her alright Kabuto?" Orochimaru said to the white haired man. Kabuto nodded and left.

 **ooooooo  
** **Sasori's Pov.  
**

I flipped to the next page and started reading it. " **Experiment #2** "  
"The subject woke up after two and a half days of sleep. Note to self: Don't give the subject more than 2.5 milligrams of sedative..." "She seemed to be alert but could hardly speak after the breathing tube that was placed prior to the child passing out. She asked for my name and I gave it to her of cores. After I had established a connection with her I went and got 2.0 milligrams of the new drug I had been boiling in the test tube on the nearby table. But when I went to give the child the medication, she attacked me and stuck me with the medicine..." I smiled as I read that last part.

"...So I stuck a kunai into her left arm to teach her a lesson. Lord Orochimaru stopped me from going any further with the punishment and ordered me to grab morphine for her. I did as told and grabbed 1.0 milligrams of Morphine and stuck the child in her lower right arm. When Lord Orochimaru had finished sewing and bandaging her wound I gave her the paralytic serum and un-wired her from the table. We then brought her to the torture room and was asked to leave the room by Lord Orochimaru..." I finished.

"Torture? So this room must be the torture room..." Konan said to me. I could tell that she was angry yet sad for Kit. How did Kit end up...happy?

 **oooooooooo  
** **I hope you liked part one of...I forget how many but I'll stop here at a cliff hanger~**

 **Review, Fave...all that jazz...**

-TwinCheshire~


	12. Chapter 12: Flashback and Forward Pt 2

**Hello sorry I've been busy and writers block but I've finally got some time to write.  
Nerdygirl-Anime: You asked, you receive! I'm glad you love it.  
**

 **Anyway here is chapter 12~  
Enjoy~  
**"Talking"  
 _"Thinking"  
_ **POV/ Linebreak**

 **ooooooooooo**

 **Gaara's POV**

I was awestruck by the way Orochimaru described his story. Sakura looked green and Itachi still having a staring contest with his kid brother but seemed to be listening.  
"You alright Kazekage?" Itachi asked me, taking his eyes off of Sasuke for a second. "You're crying Kazekage." He said to me in his emotionless tone.

I put my hand to my face and realized that my eyes were watering. I never cried so why was I so emotional now? I heard Orochimaru chuckle at me and connected my eyes to his and seemed to see the pain the child was in. I felt sick and involuntarily put my hand to my mouth as I slumped to the floor and threw up. Sakura went down to my side and tried to comfort me but I shoved her away then looked up at Orochimaru.

"...You're a sick bastard!" I choked out and saw his sicking smirk. All the test and experiments he did was all for his benefit!  
"Want to hear more? Or can your stomach not take it?" Orochimaru asked as I stood up and stepped a few feet back to the wall and leaned on it. "Would you like something for your stomach child?" Orochimaru teased me. It made me even more sick as I slumped down to the floor again.

"Fuck you...Keep going with your story before I-...I crush you with my sand." I threatened. Orochimaru chuckled once more and continued.

 **Hidan's POV**

I sat in room 1262 with the Pineapple head and stupid Tobi. I watched the Pineapple head and Little Kit play a complicated game of Shogi. I think that's what the game was called. Kit seemed to be really focused on the game to notice Kakazu walk next to her and play her turn. Kit then yelled at Kakazu who shoved Tobi off his chair to help Kit with the game.

"...who was he?" I asked myself, out loud apparently. "Who are you talking about Hidan?" Tobi asked as I looked at him in confusion. "What...?"  
"Who are you talking about, I asked you." Tobi said again.  
"Um...I don't understand what you're fucking saying Tobi." I swore to him.  
"Hidan, you said 'who was he?' Who were you talking about?" Shikamaru asked while making his turn on the game. I thought then answered them.

"I saw this guy in Kit's room when Old lady Hokage told us that she was alright. The guy had short white hair. I didn't see his face though. But I thought I saw some eye-wear though, glasses I think. He said 'I'll be back for you Kitty...' and left." I explained.  
"When I woke up...I had that in my hand." Kit said as she pointed to the three pronged kunai.  
"Can I see it?" Shikamaru asked Kit, who gave Pineapple head the kunai and stared at it.

"Will it be alright If some people look at it? It's an...unusual kunai and I feel that it's something you shouldn't have." Shikamaru said to Kit then saw the child tear up.  
"Why can't I have it? I-I thought it was mine..." Kit said to the now panicking Pineapple head.  
"N-not what I meant. I mean that its..." "Its dangerous is what he's saying." Kakazu chimed in. Kit seemed to understand and nod, sadly. She held my necklace and played her turn while Pineapple head stepped out for a moment to deliver the kunai.

 **Young Kit's POV**  
I ran off, playing hide-and-seek with Kabuto. Going in to a door and hiding behind an object before running in the opposite direction after he left the room.  
He eventually caught me though, which made me sad that the game was over but a little tired from running throughout the cave. I rested in his arms as he picked me up and I smiled.  
"Can we play again later Kabu-sama?" I asked him, a little out of breath as he took me to the usual data room and sat me down onto the table.

"I suppose." Kabuto said as he went into a drawer and brought out a few big needles and a few different sized smaller needles with a few different other tolls as well than had me take off my white spotted chick shirt that said 'chicks be hatn'. I was still skeptical about the big needles but at least Kabu-sama doesn't use the medicine that numbs me up from my toes to my nose.

Kabuto put his fogged white gloves on and put a scrunchy ribbon on top of a paper towel and wrapped it around my left upper arm. He then wiped my lower arm with a stinky cloth. I tried to hide my shaking and fear but Kabuto saw right through me and stopped, which was surprising. Kabuto walked away for a few minutes and brought a pink bunny with blue stitched ears and white button eyes. He gave it to me and continued the tests.

After Kabu-sama was done with the tests he gave me my shirt, gave me my sleepy-time medicine and brought me to my room. I fell asleep not long after with my new bunny.

The next day I woke up hearing voices and walked out to find them. When I did, I found myself running into Orochimaru's arms. "Orochimaru!" I happily yelled as I jumped into his lap.  
"Morning Kaiten. Why are you up so early?" He asked me as I settled into his lap.  
"I...It is? How early is it?" I asked him mid-yawn. "Its...almost 2:30 in the morning." Orochimaru said as he checked the clock on the wall in his room.  
"I thought I heard voices..." I confessed, a little sad. Orochimaru sighed and then saw my bunny. "Where did you get that? I thought I hid it."  
"Oh...Mr. Nubbles? Kabu-sama gave it to me yesterday." I said with a smile which seemed to upset Orochimaru. "Do...I not get him?" I asked, somewhat sad.

"No I'm not saying you can't have him. I was...Going to save him for your birthday..." He confessed which made me sad because my eighth birthday was a few weeks away.  
"But I guess you can have him early." He smiled and patted my head. I smiled back and snuggles into his chest. "So why are you up. Besides hearing my voice..." Orochimaru asked as he cuddled me.

"I...had a nightmare..." I said. "Want to talk about it?" He asked me as he brushed my arm.  
"It was...scary. I was in this dark place and it went on forever then I saw eyes...big eyes though bars and it seemed to go towards me and I ran. I ran forever in the dark till I saw a door and when I went thought the door...I woke up." I exclaimed, on the verge of tears. Orochimaru held me tight as he read his book. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

 **ooooooo**

 **Konan's POV**

Sasori passed me the book as he took a look around.  
 **Experiment #54:  
** Almost 8 year old Kaiten ran around the cave until I caught her, tuckered out and cooperative. I took her to the data room and sat her down on the table. She was too tired to fight but I did see fear in her eyes and saw that she was shaking. It's not cold in the data room. Most of the time.  
So I went down the hall and gave her the rabbit that Lord Orochimaru was saving for her eighth birthday. I hope he doesn't mind? After resuming the blood tests and lumbar puncture. I gave her a sleeping pill and put her to bed.  
(A/N: Its where someone sticks a needle into your lower back and getting fluid from it. I ain't good at explaining shit sry . )

 **Orochimaru's notes...  
** _The date is December 12. I was reading when I heard the little one get up. It was around 2:30 am. She's usually up around 3 so to me, 2:30 is early for her. She crawled up to me and told me she had a nightmare. It went like this:  
_ _'It was dark and the dark seemed to stretch on forever till I saw big eyes staring at me. I ran till I went though a door then woke up.' I feel bad for the child. She seems to be affected by IT now. It won't be long till we have to do "THAT." It'll break my heart to see her like that. I know I don't write much in this book but being involved in the experiments so I'm going to try to write more. For her...the little one..._

 **I hope you liked the story...the next part should be uploaded soon...very soon. Oh I didn't know how to nickname Kabuto so I just did an Honorific...But Orochimaru will still stay the same.  
R&R and all that shibang~  
-TwinCheshire~**


	13. Chapter 13: Flashback and Forward Pt3

**Hello TwinCheshire is back...A little more than a month has passed since this story has been updated. And this will be a "Birthday" Chapter since (when I start writing this) will be Gaara's birthday...  
Hope you** **enjoy~**  
 **ooooooooo**

-January 19th Fifteen years ago-

Two children, born of the same mother, Prematurely. Born in the land of Wind, in the Village covered in sand. Cried together as they laid, cuddled against their dying mother. They didn't know that their mother, Karura, was dying. Their mother smiled at the twins and as she died, vowed to always protect her children and their tiny forms.

For their first few years, they were kept together, in isolation. The twins did everything together. They ate together. They played together. They slept together. They knew each other inside and and out. What the other liked and hated, how to make the other laugh when they're sad. And what to do when the other needed something.  
They never let any others inside their little world. Anyone except their uncle, Yashamaru. He looked a lot like their mother, or so they thought.

-5 years later...(Before they were separated)-  
The twins were sitting together on a swing set as they watched other kids play with a ball. The older twin had short red hair and held a treasured brown bear that he the both loved. The other twin had shoulder length dark blond hair, like their mother and uncle. The younger twin sat next to the older one, swinging back and for with their other half. Hearing the sounds of the other kids happily play with the ball.

One of the kids kicked the ball up on to a ledge and couldn't reach it.  
"Aw man...now what do we do?" One boy complained.  
"I don't know any wall climbing jutsu..." A girl sighed.

They went wide eyed when the ball stared to float down from the ledge, held by sand and to the boy with red hair.  
"Wow! That was cool Gaara." The younger twin said to her older brother.  
"I-Its them." One of the children cried.

Gaara looked up at the kids then lowered his head, thinking of what to say to them. He then lifted the ball and his head to the others.  
"...Here..." He said to them. The kids went wide eyed.  
"It's that...Gaara." One kid said.  
"He's really creepy." Another shivered.  
"So is the other one..." Another kid said.  
"R-RUN!" One kid yelled and the group of kids did and ran away from the twins.

Gaara went wide eyed when he heard sniffles from his younger half.  
"They left their ball..." She said to Gaara, on the verge of tears.

"N-no wait!" Gaara cried and reached out to the scattered children. Sand raced across and grabbed the children and dragged them towards the twins.  
"Let me go!" A girl cried.

 _"I don't want to be alone..."_ Gaara thought.

"Stop! PLEASE?!" The girl yelled.

 _"...Never again..."_ Gaara screamed inside.  
He unintentionally attacked the girl. But when he snapped back into reality, he saw that he had hurt his uncle.

"No Gaara! Kaiten! You can't do this." Yashamaru said to the twins.  
"Ya-Yashamaru..." Gaara said, wide-eyed and surprised. He lowered his head once again. The younger twin was now crying silently.

"We-we're sorry uncle..." Kaiten cried and picked up the bear that her older twin dropped. Seeing her brother sad, she tried to smile.

"You're...not alone big brother...Y-you have...me..." She tried to smile in between tears and held the bear's paw out to him. Gaara smiled slightly and held the paw. Kaiten held the other paw and dried her tears.

-hours later-

Gaara and Kaiten looked at the picture of their mother. Gaara gripped a knife and held up his arm. Kaiten did the same, mirroring her twin.  
"...Count of three...?" Kaiten asked, a little frightened to do it. Gaara nodded.  
"One..." She said.  
"Two..." Gaara murmured.  
"...Th-three..." Kaiten said and they both plunged their knives into their wrists. Only to be stopped by sand.

"It doesn't matter what we do..." Kaiten sadly said.  
"...The sand just gets in the way." Gaara finished their sentience.

They were surprised when Yashamaru called their names and jumped.  
"Uncle Yashamaru..." Kaiten said softly.

"Gaara...Kaiten. As a member of the medical core, Lord Kazekage, has asked that I see to your safety and well-being. It hurts me to see you two do that. So please. Stop." Yashamaru said sincerely to the two as he walked towards them. They hung their heads.

"Although...I suppose that the sand would protect you two anyway." Yashamaru said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yashamaru...I'm sorry..." Gaara confessed sadly.  
"M-me too...I'm sorry Uncle..." Kaiten frowned, thinking back to earlier.

"For what? This? Its only a scratch. It'll heal." Yashamaru smiled, revealing that he was okay.  
"The wound...does it hurt?" Gaara asked, frowning.  
"A little. But like I said, it'll heal." He smiled to his nephew and niece who stared sadly at their uncle. Kaiten began to cry.

"Why are you crying Kat? You didn't get hurt, did you?" Yashamaru asked, bending down and checking the child for wounds. She shook her head.  
"N-no...I just...feel bad that we hurt you..." She said in between sniffles.

"You didn't mean to, did you?" Uncle Yashamaru asked Kaiten. Kaiten shook her head again.  
"Then...it's okay. I'm not mad at you." He smiled, wiping the child's tears away.

"Yashamaru. What does pain feel like?" Gaara asked.  
"Why do you want to know that?" Yashamaru asked, wiping off his pants as he stood back up.

"We...we've never been hurt..." Kaiten sniffled. "...Or injured before." Gaara said, finishing her sentience. "We...were wondering what it was like..." Gaara started. "...To feel it...Pain I mean..." Kaiten finished, stopping her sniffles.

Yashamaru thought. "It's difficult to explain or...rather, upsetting is the word." He stared. "It's...like when someone is struck o-or cut. It's a feeling that no one can explain by themselves. Everyone take pain differently. When you're hurt, you don't feel...yourself. Even though you two are twins, Kat might feel pain and perceive it differently than you Gaara." Yashamaru explained.  
"I'm not explaining it well, am I?" He asked, again rubbing the back of his head. The twins just looked at him with sad eyes.

"It's a situation you want to avoid. If at all possible." Yashamaru said, still rubbing his head.  
Gaara tensed a little, staring at his uncle's injuries.

"Yashamaru...do you hate me?...Like the others." He asked, grasping his smaller sister's hand.  
"Why would you ask that big brother? O-of cores he likes us." Kaiten said, squeezing his hand.

"Everyone through their lives hurting others and being hurt. But it's not so...easy to hate each other. I mean. Take you two, for example. Do you hate your sister Gaara?" Yashamaru asked smiling to Gaara.  
"N-no. I could never hate her." Gaara confessed, smiling at his little sister.  
"Do you hate Gaara, Kat?" Yashamaru asked, now looking towards Kaiten.  
"N-no...I love him. And Teddy." She smiled as she hugged her older brother.

"Thank you...I understand now." Gaara said, breaking the embrace that his sister gave. "I think I...might be hurting too...Just like everyone else." Gaara said. "I'm always in pain. I know I'm not bleeding but..." He paused. "...I've been hurting. Right here." He said, gripping where his heart is.  
"I know that pain too, big brother...I feel it too. In the same spot. It hurt when those kids ran away from us and...when we hurt Uncle." Kaiten explained, gripping her heart, mirroring her brother.

Yashamaru bent down to their level again and took the knives out of the children's hands. He then took Gaara's and suddenly cut his ring finger. Gaara and Kaiten were shocked and Kaiten squealed.  
"If your body is wounded, blood will flow out of it as it tries to heal." Yashamaru said as he looked at his hand. "But as time passes the pain eventually fades. With the help of medicine, it can heal even faster." He explained. The twins looked at him, still stunned but understanding.

"But even more dangerous is a wound dealt to the heart. Cause it has the most trouble healing." Yashamaru said, putting his hand to where his heart is.  
"A wound to the heart?" Gaara asked, pained. "H-how?" Kaiten asked, still holding her brother's hand.

"Wounds to the heart are a little different than wounds to the flesh. Unlike a would to the flesh, a wound to the heart has no medicine that can heal it and sometimes...it never heals on its own." Yashamaru exclaimed as he looked at the wounded children. "But there is one thing that can mend a broken heart." He said, smiling.  
"Wh-what is it uncle?" Kaiten asked, now interested in getting the formula.

"It's a very complicated remedy and can only be administered to you by another person." Yashamaru said, looking at the twins then at the picture of his sister.  
"Then...what are we suppose to do?" Gaara asked, distressed.  
"There is only one thing that can heal the heart. And...I believe that Kat has already given it to you." He said, looking at the younger twin. Kaiten looked at her uncle in confusion. "A...hug?" Kaiten asked, purely confused.

"No...Love Kat. You both love each other and are inseparable. Always together. Share practically everything and only you can give Gaara this love. And Gaara the same. He can only give you the love to mend each other's heart." Yashamaru explained as he looked at the two.  
"What is love Uncle? Is it something that c-come in a medicine? Does it taste bad?" Kaiten asked, a little afraid of getting this 'love'.

"No...Love is the desire to serve someone precious to you, to watch over them and protect them, to care for them. Like my sister did for you two. There was no question that my sister loved you two. The way Kaiten loves you Gaara. The Shukaku is a sand spirit that is bent on war. The sand protects you two automatically like the love of a mother. I believe that your mothers' will is carried into every grain of your sand. Even after death, my sister protects you two." Yashamaru explained as he continue to smile at the two.

"Thank you...for stopping us earlier." Gaara said as he smiled to his sister and back at his uncle.  
"You're very welcome. You two are special and it would pain me to see you two hurt." Yashamaru said, sucking on the finger that he cut.  
Gaara and Kaiten walked up to their uncle. He pulled his finger out of his mouth and Gaara grabbed it. Yashamaru pulled it back a little.  
Gaara looked at his uncle sadly and suddenly put the wounded finger into his mouth like his uncle did.  
When he let go, they both hugged their uncle.

"Gaara..." Kaiten said as her voice trailed off as he pulled him away a little and whispered into his ear. "That's a great idea. Yashamaru. We have a favor to ask you..." Gaara smiled to his uncle.  
"We need some of your medicine uncle." Kaiten said. "Why...?" Yashamaru asked as he stood up.  
"We need it for the kids who...were hurt because of us earlier. Please Uncle?" Kaiten asked with puppy dog eyes. Yashamaru sighed and went to get the medicine. He came back with a paper bag and gave it to them.  
"Be careful okay?" He said to them as the walked out the door. "We will..." Gaara and Kaiten said together and ran off.  
 **ooooooo**

"Hurry up Kat!" Gaara yelled happily to his younger sister as he ran ahead of her. "I...am. I am!" She laughed back, running just behind him, holding the ball that the kids left and Gaara holding the medicine bag.  
"Do you think they'll accept them big brother?" Kaiten asked in between breaths.  
They found themselves at the door to the children who were playing at the park earlier. They knocked on the door and the girl answered.

She went wide eyed when she saw the two  
"Sorry about earlier. I know it must've hurt. We brought you some medicine." Gaara said, holding the medicine out to the girl. "And your ball." Kaiten said gesturing her to the ball as well.  
"Get out of here...Freaks!" The girl said harshly to them and closed the door on the two. The twins went wide eyed. Gaara dropped the med bag and Kaiten dropped the ball.

The two walked home, hand-in-hand and head low. A drunkard walked by them and bumped into Kaiten, knocking her down. Sand softened her fall.  
"Watch where you're going brat-...Y-you're those kids." The drunkard said, surprised.

 _"Those eyes. Why?"_ Gaara thought as he looked at the drunk man who knocked his sister down. Gaara then killed the man and picked his sister off the ground.  
"Big brother wha-..." Kaiten went wide eyed and squealed at the man who looked dead. "Come lets get home..." Gaara said, holding out his hand to his sister. She nodded and took it.

As they walked away, a few people walked out after hearing the drunk scream. They saw that he was dead.  
Gaara and Kaiten stopped in front of their father and looked up at him. Kaiten gripped Gaara's hand tighter. Their father scowled at them. Their father brought up his hand and pointed it at Kaiten, motioning her come towards him. Kaiten tensed, giving him a sad look and continuing to hold onto Gaara. He motioned once again. She didn't listen.

Gaara knew she'd be in trouble if he had to ask again so he let go of her hand and slipped his hand out of hers and walked away. Kaiten called for her brother but seeing that he was not needed, she stopped and put her hand down. She turned towards her father.

"A-am I...in trouble Father?" She stuttered. The Kazekage said nothing. He bent down to her and motioned her to walk towards him. Kaiten obeyed hesitantly. She then felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her sand was too slow to react as she saw her brother in the distance. "...Gaara..." She whispered as she passed out.  
 **ooooooo**

"Gaara!" Kaiten screamed, bolting up in her hospital bed. It was the dead of night and the only one in her room was Shikamaru. She saw that he was dead tired as his eyes opened to see a crying Kaiten.  
He sighed. _"What time is it?"_ Shikamaru asked himself, looking at the wall clock. It read 2:46. _"It's too early. What a drag."_ He thought and yawned, stretching. "What's wrong?..." He asked, mid-stretch. Kaiten didn't say anything but silently cry. She got out of bed and walked out of her room. Shikamaru silently followed at a distance. Not many lights were on so the hospital was scary to navigate but she eventually found her way to the front doors.  
She put her hand on the door and looked up at the sky and started to sing.

(A/N: I won't put the lyrics but the song is "Teru's song" on youtube. Should be the first one that pulls up)  
When she stopped, Kaiten lowered her hand and turned to see a box down the hallway. She slowly walked towards it. There was a note. It read:  
 _  
'Kat...I'm sorry but I have to find out what Orochimaru did to you during that time we were separated. Please forgive me. Temari will be here though. In this box is the one thing we treasure. You need it more than me though. Be safe and I'll see you soon...' -Gaara  
_ Kaiten opened the box to find a tattered and worn out brown bear. Exactly like her...brother's. It then hit her. The man she hated, wasn't hate. It was fear and the man was her father. That meant that the new Kazekage...was her older twin brother.

Kaiten ran off to her room to find the files that were given to her. She looked a them and found that Yashamaru had died and her father was dead as well.  
"No...Uncle Yashamaru...n-no..." She cried, holding the bear that she and Gaara loved.

 **Sorry if it was so emotional. I practically cried when I was writing this...Hoped you liked it anyway.  
R&R and fave... and Happy late b-day Gaara!**  
 **-Twch!**


	14. Chapter 14: Choice is YOURS!

**Hey. How are you? Sorry for the late update~  
I'm saying my secret to thinking of what will happen next. I listen to music! O.o No I mean I listen to a and or a few specific songs that I think fit the story...  
This story, to me, is inspired by _"Unravel"_ by _Unknown Songbird, Sweet_** _ **Sacrifice** _**By _Evanescence_ , ****And _"Will the circle be unbroken"_ from the _Bioshock Infinite OST._** **Listen to them! Plz?  
To me...I feel like Temari would sing "Would the circle be unbroken" to her little siblings...its so touching. Sorry! I'm rambling...  
Anywhosits! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy~  
oooooooo  
**

"...What happened after?...What is this 'IT' and 'THAT' Orochimaru was talking about?" Sasori asked as he looked at the book with intent.  
"It's just a bunch of useless experiments..." "...Wait...what's this?" Konan looked through the book till she found the very last entry.

 **Entry #160  
** _"We've done it! We have done it! WE-... She's gone. I can't move. She's broken through several rooms with that form. I don't know how long it's been since Lord Orochimaru and had I passed out but several rooms of the hideout are either covered in sand or destroyed. Sasuke seems to be gone as well. I hope he went after her..."  
_ The rest was unreadable.

 **ooooooo  
** Naruto seethed, clenching his fists, wanting to hit Kabuto so hard. Deidara wanted to blow his hands off and bury him in a mound of clay as well. Pein...had an expressionless look on as he stared Kabuto down.

"...A little more than a month ago. She ran away." Kabuto confessed.  
"What?!" Naruto shouted.  
"Explain..." Pein said, poker-faced.

Kabuto sighed.  
"Lord Orochimaru and I saw that, over time, Kaiten had been getting less and less sleep but at the same time having more and more control of her...power..." Kabuto explained.

"...We got her to transform into a partial tailed beast. She rampaged. Kabuto and I were too injured to go after her." Orochimaru explained further.

"I went after her...She was fast but I managed to injure her enough to reverse her transformation...But I...lost track of her after that." Sasuke said, furthering the explanation. Itachi could see in his kid brothers' eyes that he lied. He let her go. Which made an unnoticeable smile form on Itachi's face.

Gaara's and Sakura's face were lit up with shock and speechlessness. Gaara then spoke.

"You have two options Orochimaru. You can either come with us back to Konoha and answer for your crimes. Or I can kill you right here and now, along with your henchman and Sasuke. Your choice."

 **ooooooo**

As Sasori and Konan stared at the book, they saw a flap on the back cover and a key inside it. They both saw a fairly hidden door at the back of the room and walked towards it. Konan used the key on the door and heard a click. They tried to open the door but it was too heavy for one person so they forced it open and turned the lights on. The lights flickered like a creepy abandoned hospital. Konan and Sasori both were shocked. They saw mounds of sand and dried blood everywhere. To their left they saw a massive hole in the wall. Parts of the wall were cracked and crumbled onto the floor. Sasori was speechless. Konan was in awe.

"Well...we found what "IT" meant." Sasori  
 **oooooooooo**

"Chose..." Gaara said, loosing his patients.  
Orochimaru sighed. He slowly got up from his bed and laughed.

"There is no fighting you, is there Kazekage?" Orochimaru asked as he approached Gaara. Gaara just stared at him emotionlessly. Orochimaru sighed.

"Fine. Arrest me. I don't have the energy to fight anyway."

Gaara wrapped sand around Orochimaru's hands, making handcuffs. Itachi looked at his kid brother and walked up to him.

"Am I going to have to fight you?" Itachi asked as he stared Sasuke down. Sasuke sighed as well and threw his sword down on the ground.  
"I won't fight you Itachi..." Sasuke mumbled, lowering his gaze to the ground. He walked past Itachi and to Gaara than held his hands up. "Go on. I'd rather not fight."

Gaara understood and cuffed Sasuke as well.

Sasori and Konan spit up to find the others. Konan took the book and the both of them ran through the layer trying to find them.  
Konan eventually found Pein's team and was panting. She gave the book to Pein and for once Pein showed emotion.

Wide-eyed he scanned the pages and gave it back to Konan.  
"Where's Sasori?" He asked; Returning to his emotionless state. "He went to find the Kazekage's team." Konan said in between breaths. "Well then we take this one and find them." Pein said, grabbing Kabuto by the collar of his shirt, practically dragging through the dimly lit cave.

Sasori had found Gaara's team by now and informed them of the previous events. They, in turn, informed him of what they learned. Sasori had to take a step back. They just had to wait for the others to show up.

 **oooooooooo**

"...Hey...I'm sorry." Sasuke said to the others suddenly as he, Itachi, Gaara, and Naruto rode on one of the flying clay birds. Pein, Konan, and Orochimaru on another and Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, and Kabuto on a third. Konan sent a note to Lady Hokage before they left.

"We're not the one's you need to say that to..." Gaara said as he looked ahead, trying to steer the clay bird.  
The rest of the ride was quiet as toddlers taking a nap.

When they got to the outskirts of the leaf village, they landed and headed towards the gates.

Lady Tsunade, Shizune and more than their fair share of ANBU were waiting for Gaara and Pein's teams to come back.

Everyone was in total surprise when the team brung back Orochimaru without a fight.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were handed to the ANBU. Sasuke was about to be hand off to the ANBU when they all heard voices coming their way.  
"...Wait! Fuck she's fast." Someone yelled. What they saw in the distance was Kaiten running towards the gates with Hidan and Shikamaru running behind her.  
Kaiten was stopped by a shadow possession jutsu but it wasn't Shikamaru's jutsu.

"...Why...can't I move?" Kaiten said, begging to turn on the waterworks.  
Shikaku sighed. "She is a troublesome child." He said, letting his jutsu dissipate.

Kaiten turned to Shikaku with tears in her eyes. Shikaku raised a hand to her and patted her head.  
She then turned to find a red head amidst the crowed and ran towards it. She then hit Gaara so hard that it knocked him to the ground. Gaara, in turn knocked Naruto down who was holding onto Sasuke and knocked him to the ground as well.

"Ouch..." Is all Gaara could say as his head hit the ground along with Naruto and Sasuke.  
"You guys alright?" Sakura asked, holding in a laugh.

"Haha...very funny Sakura. Now help us up." Sasuke said, sarcastically; Holding out his sand-cuffed hands to the pink haired.  
As she helped her teammates up, Gaara sat up and patted his twin on the head as she curled her head into his chest.  
She sobbed in her brother's embrace for what seemed like forever. Sasuke was eventually brought for questioning along with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Kaiten woke up back in her room. She looked out the window. It seemed to be close to dinner time. She sat up in her bed and saw that she was alone with her bear.  
She saw that there was a light coming from the hallway so she scooted off her bed and grabbed her teddy bear and hugged it close as she opened the door and looked down the hallway. She whined a little and held her bear tighter as she made her way down the hall.

Kaiten walked around the corner to find Shikamaru and Gaara talking to Itachi and Konan in another room. She couldn't hear what they were saying at all so she sat down by the door and hugged her bear in her knees and waited.

When she opened her eyes again she saw a familiar face.  
"Big brother?..." She asked as she looked upon a tall figure in a black sweatshirt and black pants. His hair was spiked like big brother Gaara but its a different color. A brown-ish color. She smiled when he touched her hand.

"It's Kankuro, yea. It's understandable that you wouldn't remember my name. At least you remember who I was. It's a start." He laughed. He then eyed a small puppet-like doll on Kaiten's nightstand and picked it up.  
"Where did you get this?" He asked as he saw that his sister was sitting up and looking at the doll as if it were a dead dog.  
"...M-mister Sasori...he gave it to me. It's important to me." Kaiten said as she took the puppet and set it back were it was before her eldest brother took it. Kankuro thought it was weird seeing almost the entire Akatsuki was in one place. He had heard from Temari that Gaara teamed up with the leader of the Akatsuki to bring down Orochimaru.

"Where's big brother?" Kaiten asked, asking for Gaara.  
"Gaara and Temari are a little busy." Kankuro confessed. "...but why not spend some time with me?" He asked with a goofy smile. Kaiten laughed and nodded.  
"Alright. I'll be right outside the door." Kankuro said, putting an outfit down on her bed and leaving, closing the door on his way out.

( **A/n:** It's the same outfit that Temari wore when she was introduced in the chunin exams...with a few minor changes.)

Kaiten unhooked herself from her leads and was about to unhook herself from her I.V when she saw that it wasn't hooked up to anything. She then went to the clothing on the end of her bed and unfolded it. It looked a little big for her but she thought she recognized it somehow. She put on her underclothing and netted shirt and small shorts. Than her shirt-type dress. It was actually a dress on her. Kaiten buttoned the dress and tied the red sash around her waist than combed out her hair with her hands and pinned the shirt where it needed.

( **A/n:** She looks like a mini Temari with bleached, shorter hair...)

Kaiten smiled and looked at herself and ran to the door but was about to leave when she forgot her necklace. She put on her necklace and went outside to meet Kankuro.

 **oooooooooo  
** Kankuro took his little sister's hand and was about to walk when Kaiten spotted another familiar person. She ran over to the person and started to talk to them. When Kankuro came over Kaiten introduced the person as Konan. It was weird for Kaiten not to see Lady Konan without her Akatsuki uniform. She was wearing a shirt, Like Ino's, but it was blue and the back was longer and the inside was red. She was also wearing black pants. At least she was wearing her signature paper flower in her light blue hair.

While little Kaiten was talking to Konan; Kankuro went over to a pink haired kunochi, telling her that he was taking his little sister out for a while. The pink haired responded to Kankuro that he had to bring her back by sundown. Kankuro came back to the two girls and Kaiten asked if Lady Konan could spend some time with them. Kankuro sighed and allowed it and Kaiten still held onto her elder brothers' hand.

Kankuro and Konan walked through Konoha with Kankuro's little sister. The little child swung her hand that held Kankuro's as they walked. She looked as though she was having fun.  
Kaiten let go of her brother's hand as she found a shop that sold flowers and went into the store. Kaiten looked at all the beautiful flowers when she stopped at a small bunch that reminded her of her mother.  
Kankuro was behind her at this point; Staring at the snowdrops that dangled.

"These flowers looked like tiny fairies with pretty dresses. Uncle said that they didn't grow very much at home. But when they did, uncle would always give me a few of them and I'd always put them on momma's grave. I thought that the fairies would protect momma from anything bad that happened to her, even though she is gone. I...feel like its my fault that momma's gone. I...hurt momma...I-"  
She was cut off my Kankuro turning her around and hugging her. "It's not your fault Kaiten. It's not your fault." He said to his little sister.  
"But I hurt momma. she's gone because of me..." She said, burring her head in her eldest brother's chest. She hadn't cried like that in a long time.  
"Why don't we get some for mother? She'd love them. You said it yourself that the fairies would protect her. Kankuro said as he held his little sister. Kaiten nodded, her face still buried in his clothing.

Kankuro bought the snowdrops and carried Kaiten in his arms as she held the flowers. Kankuro then heard his little sister's stomach growl and laughed. Kaiten blushed then giggled.  
"I guess it's time for lunch. Where to go though?" Kankuro smiled as he thought then spotted a small shop with a familiar person in it. The familiar person had a gored beside him.  
"Big brother!" Kaiten yelled as Kankuro let her down and Gaara got down from his seat and hugged his smaller twin.  
"Big brother look! I got fairy flowers for momma." She showed Gaara the snow drops to him and he smiled back at her. "That was very nice of you Kaiten. Mother will love them." The red-head said to her, hiding his tears.

Gaara, Kankuro, Konan, and Kaiten sat down at Naruto's favorite eating place; Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was also there and had already ate three bowls of ramen. Gaara sat next to his sister on the smaller table and talked with her till he had to leave. He and Naruto left the ramen shop and a little later Konan left as well. That left Kaiten and Kankuro.  
After a two bowls of pork ramen with miso and Naruto fish cakes, Kaiten told that she was full and left with her eldest brother. He allowed her to sit on his shoulders.

Kat liked seeing the leaf village from a higher stand-point. She pointed out every little thing and then saw that Kankuro was headed to the front gate. Kaiten saw that Sasuke and Itachi were at the gate. Kaiten smiled and was let down and she ran to the Uchiha brothers and hugged them both. She then saw a tall man with orange hair and piercings next to Lady Konan. Lady Tsunade, Gaara, and Temari were there as well as Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked in her small and innocent voice.  
"No you're not. But we have to ask you something." Temari said to her smaller sister. Kaiten nodded, waiting for the question.  
"The leave village and the Akatsuki had made at temporary truce so the leaf could save you...-" Pein started. "...But it was only because of you that the Akatsuki stayed true their words...-" Tsunade continued. "-...What they're trying to say is that...you have to chose where you go.-" Kankuro said in a sad voice. "-...You're almost completely healed and that's why were asking you this question.-" Konan pointed out.

"So...I have to chose where I go? Why do I have to chose?" Kaiten asked, becoming teary-eyed. "I don't want to chose! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I WON'T CHOSE!" Kaiten yelled and throwing a temper tantrum. Gaara went down to her level and hugged his twin sister as she cried.  
"It was the agreement we settled on when we were saving you from-...ow...!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he got hit on the head by Temari.  
Kaiten looked up at everyone as she dried her tears.

"okay...I...chose...-"

 **Cliffhanger! Where do you think Kaiten should go?  
** **Should she go with her siblings back to Suna? Stay in the leaf village? Or go with the Akatsuki?...  
** **Let the ranting begin!  
** **I may know where the story will head but I want your opinion!**

 **-TWCH! =^w^=**


	15. Chapter 15: Bound by Friendship

**Hello again~ I know it's been forever! But I'm back~ And with a new chapter too. But I've been lazy. GOMEN! Forgive me!  
Here are the reviews I got~**

 **Nerdygirl-anime: I'm glad you like it. Here's a new chapter!**  
 **Anyway! I surpassed 22 thousand words! So this chapter will be longer than the usual!**

 **ooooooooo**

Kaiten looked up at everyone as she dried her tears.  
"okay...I...chose...-"  
Kaiten clenched her small fists. She couldn't choose! How could she? She loved them all. Sure she was a teenager in a toddlers mind and body but even someone like her, who spent time with them, couldn't choose.  
"...I...can't..." She finally admitted. She was a CHILD! WHY HER!?  
Tears streamed down her tiny cheeks. Kaiten's small body involuntarily burred itself into her twin brothers' chest. Gaara got onto his knees and hugged her into his chest.  
He heard what his sister had to go through when she was a subject of Orochimaru but he didn't live it so he couldn't understand how much pain she had to endure.

"What's goin on here? Why's there a crowd. Did we miss the party or something?" Some person said as a small group approached the crowd that stood outside the Konoha gates.  
Kaiten looked over Gaara's shoulder and went wide-eyed. It couldn't be _them?_ Could it?  
 **oooooooooo**

A small child wondered the hideout she now stayed in. It had been two years since she had been taken from her home. her memory of it wiped from her memories. She heard voices behind a door and found it was Orochimaru talking to someone she didn't know. This person wasn't the one who gave her sleepy meds and poked her with different and sharp things. This person was very different from that man. Orochimaru stopped talking when he noticed her presents and waved her to come into the room.  
Kaiten smiled as she approached Orochimaru and climbed onto his chair and sat in his lap. She now had a good look at the person Orochimaru was talking to.

This person had shoulder blade length snow white hair. A small part of their hair was pinned together. What was noticeable about was their face. Their eyes were a dark shade of green and they had red eye-shadow underneath their eyes. They also had two red dots on their forehead. The person smiled at Kaiten. He seemed nice.  
Orochimaru introduced the person as Kimimaro.

Kaiten smiled back at Kimimaro and was asked to walk around with him. She obeyed Orochimaru and took Kimimaro's hand that was extended out to her. Her small hand wrapped around his finger. They spend many nights together walking around when she couldn't sleep. She told him everything from what she saw in her dreams to what she liked about Orochimaru. They had an unbreakable bond. **  
ooooooooo**

One night when Kaiten couldn't sleep but she didn't want to go to Kimimaro so she wandered around the hideout and found a room she had not been in yet. It was a dark room with one huge tube of water at the back of the room. She held her new-found friend, Mr. Nubbles, in her arms as she wandered the dark room.  
"Well hello there kid. Haven't seen you around. You new?" An echo reverberated throughout the room. She searched the room for the person the voice belonged to but couldn't find them. She then looked at the lone water tube.  
"Was that you?" Little Kaiten asked as she stared at the huge tube.

"Yea but it wasn't the tube talking. I'm inside the glass tube." It pointed out.  
Kaiten gasped. "You're invisible?!" She smiled at her premonition.  
"No I'm not invisible. I can turn myself into water. You can't see me but I can see you. What's a kid like you doin in a place like this?" The person suspended in water asked.  
Kaiten looked down at her feet and after a while spoke. "I...don't know. I've been here for a long time. But you're my second friend I've met mister...um..." Kaiten was at a stand still after not knowing what the invisible water man's name was.  
"Its Suigetsu Hozuki. But Suigetsu is fine. And...second? I'm not your first?" Suigetsu asked, confused and saw the kid smile. "My first friend is Kimima-...ki...Kimi!..." She nicknamed Kimimaro and smiled at Suigetsu. "Can I call you Sui?..." She asked.

"No...Suigetsu is my name. I'd rather you call me that. Alright kid?" He said flatly. "So why ya up this early? At least I think it's early in the morning." Suigetsu said, confessing that he didn't know the time of day.

It was early, almost three in the morning. "I...couldn't sleep. The monster keeps me from sleeping." Kaiten confessed as well. Suigetsu had to wonder what monster kept a child from sleeping. Lord Orochimaru? Well he may be a monster but even he wouldn't keep a kid from sleeping.  
"There you are Kaiten. I've been looking everywhere for you." Kimimaro said as he walked in. Kaiten smiled and ran to Kimimaro for a hug. "Kimi!" She yelled as she hugged him.  
It was best for Suigetsu to stay quiet but as Kimimaro picked Kaiten up and took her away. she waved to Suigetsu.  
"Bye bye." She smiled and yawned. Suigetsu couldn't help but to smile and it wasn't the last time he saw the kid.

 **ooooooooo**

"Where are we going Kimi?" Kaiten asked as she was held by Kimimaro with one hand as he ran through through the desert. "Someplace special. I wanted to check on a friend and I want you to meet him." Kimimaro said as they approached the Northern Hideout.  
"Stay close to me alright?" Kimimaro asked as he put Kaiten down. The child nodded and took his hand. Well more like finger but...yea.  
They walked until they found a tightly bound metal door. Kimimaro unlocked the door and all of the chains then opened it slightly.  
"Go away..." A person said from inside the room.  
"It's me Jugo." Kimimaro spoke. The person inside looked up at Kimimaro and gave a slight smile.

"You're going to be transferred to another room later today but I wanted you to meet the person who will be getting a curse mark from you." Kimimaro confessed as Jugo knew what that meant. Kimimaro opened the door a little more to reveal a child who, to Jugo, looked no older than five years old. Which surprised him greatly.  
Kaiten had tired to hide herself behind Kimimaro but to no avail.

"Jugo this is Kaiten. She's eight and Lord Orochimaru thought she should meet you. She'll be getting the curse mark the same way I did." Kimimaro said, making Jugo speechless.  
"Go on. Say hello Kat." Kimimaro smiled to the child who was trying to hide behind Kimimaro. Kimimaro pushed the child in front of him and towards the door.  
"He wont hurt you. Go on." He said to the child as he pushed her a little closer to the door. "I'll be right here."  
Was his last words to her before he closed the door, leaving a crack in it. Kat gulped and walked a few steps towards him.

"Don't come near me!" Jugo said menacingly to Kat and scared her a bit. She twitched but continued to step forward towards him.  
"I-I'm Kaiten...and y-you're Jugo...right?" She asked, trying to make small talk with him.  
"Go away!' He yelled at her but Kaiten was persistent. She walked a small distances till she was caught off guard by Jugo's curse mark activating and pushing his transformed hand down on her small chest, causing her to fall to the ground. She felt him crush her small body. Kat pounded on his arm. She couldn't breath.  
The weight was suddenly lifted by Kimimaro wrapping his spine around Jugo and lifting him off of Kat.

Jugo calmed down after a while and looked down at the unconscious child he attacked.  
"Is she going to be alright?" Jugo asked as he was let go and felt his heart ache because he unintentionally attacked a child.  
"She'll be alright. She heals quite fast." Kimimaro said, sitting with the child's head in his lap as he rubbed the back of her neck, pulling her hair back a bit.  
Jugo sat by Kimimaro and Kat. He hesitantly stretched his hand to the child and held her small hand. He gently rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand. He felt calm around the child now and smiled. Kat moaned and Jugo jumped, letting the child's hand go. Kat woke up and sat up, rubbing her head a little.

She smiled at the two men beside her and stood up, clutching the necklace given by her uncle and looked up at Jugo, taking it off and putting it around Jugo's neck.  
Jugo looked at the small green jewel that adorned the plain-jane like necklace. "Its for you." She smiled at Jugo.  
Jugo was utterly surprised by the child's gift. He never got anything before and didn't know what to say but "Why?"  
Kat just smiled and said: "Because you wont be lonely with a present. I know it's small but I hope you like it."

Jugo had no words to say to the child but he did a small smile at her. "Thank you." He said and felt her hug him. He didn't want to hurt the child anymore and was hesitant to hug her but he gently wrapped his arms around her tiny body. She dug her face into his shirt.  
"I...I'm scared. Does it hurt?" She asked Jugo with tears started to form from her eyes. "Uh...I...don't know..." Jugo said honestly and sort of confused than looked to Kimimaro for advice.  
"...it won't hurt. Lord Orochimaru gives you that drink that makes you sleepy. Remember?" Kimimaro smiled. Kit nodded. "So it won't hurt because you'll be sleeping." Kimimaro said, patting Kit's head. She smiled back and giggled a little.

A few hours later; Orochimaru and Kabuto had Jugo and Kit on similar tables next to each other. Kit was shaking and Jugo noticed this. "Kitty. It'll be alright. I'll be here. Right next to you." He said as he put his right hand on top of her small left one than kissed her forehead and made a small smile at her. She dried her tears and nodded, slightly smiling as well.

"Drink up buttercup." Ororchimaru said to his small subject as he handed her a cup with her night-time liquid. She stared at it for a bit before Orochimaru bent down to her level.  
"What are you afraid of? You can tell me." He said looking up into her small tear-filled eyes. "...the monster...I'll eat my dreams." She confessed, now crying. Orochimaru sighed. "What I'm going to do will help keep the monster away." He explained, drying her tears with his thumb. Kit thought for a few minutes before drinking the liquid and giving it back to Orochimaru. She laid down on the table and felt as Orochimaru put leads on her and strapped her down. The last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was Jugo's smile.

 **Kat's P.O.V  
** When I fell unconscious, I had a dream. It was happy. I saw a room and I seemed to be in a crib. I saw a woman come up to me and smile. I couldn't hear what she was saying nor what she looked like but what I could hear was a song that she started to sing.

"There are loved ones in the glory,  
Who's dear forms you often miss;  
When you close your earthly story,  
Will you join them in their bliss?"

"Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, by and by?  
Is a better home awaiting  
In the sky, in the sky?"

"In the joyous days of childhood,  
Oft they told of wondrous love,  
Pointed to the dying Savior;  
Now they dwell with him above."

"Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, by and by?  
Is a better home awaiting  
In the sky, in the sky?"

"You remember songs of heaven,  
Which you sang with childish voice,  
Do you love the hymns they taught you,  
Or are songs of earth your choice?"

"Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, by and by?  
Is a better home awaiting  
In the sky, in the sky?"

"You can picture happy gath'rings.  
'Round the fireside long ago.  
And you think of tearful partings,  
When they left you here below."

At this point the woman's voice started to get raspy.

"Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, by and by?  
Is a better home awaiting  
In the sky, in the sky?"

"One by one their seats were emptied.  
And one by one they went away.  
Now the family is parted,  
Will it be complete one day?"

"Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, by and by?  
Is a better home awaiting  
In the sky, in the sky?"

( **A/N:** The song is form Bioshock infinite, and the song name is _"Will the circle be unbroken?"_ Give it a listen while you read that part...it makes it more sad... I don't own the song.)

I saw a tear come from her cheek as she ended the song. I couldn't hear anything after that as I faded back into conscious. When I woke up I saw Orochimaru next to me and Jugo turning his head to meet my face and smiled. "You did it..." He said to child he called Kitty. I sat up and looked at my chest. I had a mark on it. It looked like a three crescent moons in a circle. I smiled back to Jugo. "I did it."

It was almost a month before I had mastered my mark. It hurt but I had gotten used to it. My mark turned into little hearts on my body when I activated it. I had much more strength and stamina when I activated it but it wouldn't last long. The time I got to use my mark was extended each time I used it. But one day I was asked to go on a special mission with Kimi's old team, the sound four. Kimimaro became sick and couldn't come with. I felt bad for him.

I rode on the back of Kidomaru. He scared me when I first met him but he isn't...that bad.  
Sakon stopped deep in the woods after we reached the land of Fire. Kidomaru put me down in the middle of the four of them.

"Before we move on, I'm sorry kid, but you'll have to die just this once." Sakon said to me and at that moment I froze. "Wha-why? Kimi...didn't say that I-I had to...-"  
"The curse mark on your chest is only a level one. But taking the pills that Sakon has will increase it's power, making it a level two." Tayuya interrupted.

"But there's one problem kid. Strengthening the curse mark will also increase the effects it has on your small body. A change that fast would kill you." Sakon explained. "I...don't-" I tried to say but he continued. "To ensure you survive, we must give your body time to complete the transition, several hours at least." "...H-hours?" I asked, still frozen on the idea of dying.  
"Once it's complete your power may even be equal to ours." "Tha-that much power?..." I asked, putting a hand to my chest where my mark resided.

"With all these preparations though, sorry but you'll still have to die kid." Sakon said and my hand clenched. My face started to become wet with tears.  
"I-I don't...I-I-I don't-" I tried to say I didn't want to die but Sakon approached me and bend down, putting one hand to my face and wiping away my tears and the other on my hand that was shaking on my chest. "Don't worry kid. We'll cast a barrier nin-jutsu to lessen the effects. You won't actually be dead. You...be asleep for a while. My friends and I won't let you die." Sakon said to me sincerely. I looked up at him and started to calm down a bit. He smiled at me and took out a small jar that was filled with small ball-like pills.

"Will it hurt?" I asked him, still frozen in fear. "It won't hurt for long. I promise." Sakon smiled. I looked at the other three and nodded. Sakon opened the pill jar and took one of them out.  
"Open up kid." He said. I hesitated but eventually opened my mouth. Sakon placed the pill on my tongue and backed up.

I swallowed it. and after a few seconds I started to feel eminence pain in my chest. "It...hurts. My chest...hurts." I said between raspy breaths. It felt so painful. My lungs felt like they were on fire. I collapsed on the ground, in pain as Sakon summoned a barrel. Jurobo picked me up and place me into the barrel. After that I saw a dark cloud over the barrel I was in. It fell over me and trapped me in. Sakon sealed the barrel and it would be a long while before I woke up.

 **Normal P.O.V  
** Everyone that was present at the Konoha gates turned to look at the person who was speaking to them. Kaiten looked up over her brother's shoulder and smiled. She ran to the people that were walking towards them.  
"Well look at that. You look the same as when we met kid." A man smiled as he looked down at her. He had short white hair, purple eyes, and sharpened teeth. He wore a purple, sleeveless shirt and light blue pants with brown ninja shoes. He had three holsters. Two of those holsters held his sword and attachments and the other held an assortment of water bottles. Kaiten was confused on how he knew her. The man did a face-palm.  
"That's right! You haven't seen my body before. I was the guy you thought was invisible. Remember?" He asked her, going down to her eye-level. After a short time Kaiten smiled. "Yea!...S-Sui...Um..." She tried to remember the name of the man before but she couldn't. The man laughed. "Almost right. It's Suigetsu." He said as she nodded. She then saw a man she would recognize anywhere.

"Jugo! She said, hugging him. He hugged her back and picked her up. "You haven't changed." He said to her. "I to have! Look." She said as she activated her curse mark. black hearts filled the left side of her face and arm. This led everyone speechless.  
"A curse mark?! When the hell did Orochimaru do that?! I didn't even know she had one. When did you get them?" Sasuke asked, approaching Jugo and Kat. Kat looked at her marks, making a sad face. "...he told me I...had to get it. So the...m-monster wouldn't...I'm sorry..." She confessed, crying. "You told me that you had a monster that wouldn't let you sleep. 'That the same monster you're talking about. Who told you you had to get it?" Suigetsu asked, curious about this monster and the curse mark.

"She means the one tails. A tailed beast that prevents the vessel from sleeping. If they do sleep, their sanity is slowly eaten by the beast. My guess is that the mark she's telling us about makes it so that the one tails is pushed it its lowest state so that the child can remain sane and not transform out of the blue. Am I correct?" Pein explained to the others, looking at the child who, he thought, could understand.

She nodded, deactivating her curse mark and drying her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said again. "Jugo. Do you know who gave the mark to her?" A woman said to him. She had red hair and red eyes. She wore glasses, a long sleeved purple zip up jacket that split at the stomach. Above it was a grey belt. She also had black booty shorts, brown knee-high socks and matching shoes.

Jugo sighed. "Kimimaro came to the Northern hideout one day and introduced me to a kid, this kid." He said, holding Kitty tightly in his arms. "I...lost control and attacked her. I thought I killed her but she was alright. Lord Orochimaru transferred some of my DNA to her to form the curse mark. So...you could say I was the one who gave it to her." Jugo confessed, clutching the child tighter.

"You still have it." Was Kat's response as Jugo snapped out of his depression to look at he child. "What?" He asked her. "You still have it. My necklace." She smiled to him. "Huh? Oh y-yea. You gave it to me. Told me I'd never be alone. I wasn't because of you." He smiled, hugging Kat and making her laugh.

"Where's Kimi? Isn't he with you?" She asked, making the three newcomers silent. "He's dead kid." Suigetsu said sadly. Kat clenched up, looking at Suigetsu. "Liar." She said to him. "Liar! Kimi wouldn't die! He...can't." She said, jumping down from Jugo's arms.  
"He was sick and he couldn't help it. He died because he was sick Kitty." Jugo said, bending down to meet her. He reached a hand out to the crying child but it was slapped away. "Kat. I-" "LIAR!" Kat yelled, interrupting him and backing away.

Kat clutched her chest and collapsed to her knees. Sasuke, who was the closest to her, ran to her and went to his knees to get a look at her. "It...hurts. C-can't breath..." She said to the Uchiha. Sasuke removed her hands from her chest. "Sorry about this." He said as he unbuttoned her dress and untied the red sash. "What the hell are you doing Sasuke?!" Karin asked as she tried to drag him away.  
"Shut up! I know what I'm doing Karin." He yelled to her then looked back at the child in pain. "Put your hands on my arms Kat and don't move." He instructed her and Kat did as she was told. Sasuke then activated his curse mark. Sasuke saw that her mark was activated without her knowledge and that her right eye was turning dark.  
 _"She's transforming? No that's not it. It has to be...Oh shit! The mark is glowing but it's not activating."_ Sasuke thought but then she started to dig her fingers into his arms and thrashing about. She fell backwards, bringing Sasuke with her. He fell beside her. Kat let go at the last second.

Sasuke sat up and looked at his arms. They had deep gashes in them as if someone shot him with kunai. He then looked at Kat and saw that her fingers had become claw-like. Itachi walked on the other side of Kat and had her open her eyes. Kaiten stopped moving and fell limp. At this point, everyone who was present was around them.  
"What did you do?" Naruto asked. "Genjutsu. But we have to get her back to the hospital before it wears off." Itachi said, picking up the half-transformed child. "Inform the ANBU and have them get these ingredients." The older Uchiha said as he pulled a list out of his coat, handing it to Tsunade. She nodded and ran off with the list.

 **Hope you like the newest chapter. I'll be posting 2 or 3 chapters this week. The next chapter is a little sad and gruesome but I hope you like it anyway.  
Fave, Review all that jazz... And again I don't own any of the songs used so far in the story or in the future. Thank you for waiting such a long time and supporting me. You all get a cookie~  
** **-TWCH~-**


	16. Chapter 16: Hell Itself

**Hello~ Hope you liked the previous chapter. I _was_ going to make chapter 15 about 7,000 words but I though about it and then I thought I'd split it up. So here's a sad and gruesome chapter of Akasuki Babysitting. And I realize that I've been spelling Kakuzu's name wrong. I'll fix it. The song that inspired me was _"nightmare (acoustic ver.)"_ By _NateWantsToBattle..._ And _"Circle you Circle you "_** **By _Ashe._**

 **ooooooooooo**

"What did you have The Hokage get for you Itachi?" Sasuke asked, sitting in a bench by an Operating room. "It was a remedy that suppressed the child's beast as she'd sleep. It's a special anesthetic that would paralyze her but not put her to sleep." Itachi explained. "Then why the hell is it called and aesthetic? And how the fuck do you know this?" Sasuke yelled.

"Calm down Sasuke." Itachi said, putting his hand up to him. Sasuke twitched then looked away. "Sorry brother." He apologize. "It's fine." Itachi sighed.

"I don't know why Kabuto called it an anesthetic and I know this from this book." The older Uchiha said as he pulled out a book. It was a little tattered brown book.

"This was the log book Kabuto wrote in when he experimented on Kat. There was a few pages where he listed what goes into different drugs. The kid might not like the idea of a paralytic drug but it's what stopped the one tails from eating away at her sanity and that's what was on the list." Itachi explained.

"Wait. So did you know what was happening to her earlier?" Sasuke asked his older brother. "The one tails was trying to break the curse mark and at the same time, the curse mark was trying to prevent it from transforming her. Speaking of which; Your arms okay?" He asked, concerned for his younger brother.

Sasuke raised his right arm up and looked at the wrapped limb. They had to literally drag him to the hospital, thanks to Gaara and his sand and Sasori had done the job of taking care of his deep wounds. He did it while other medical ninja tied him down to an operating table and administered pain killers. It was gruesome for Itachi to see his younger brother in pain but he couldn't help even if he wanted to. He still had the Iv that Sasori put into his right side of his chest, right below his collarbone. Sasuke was in a familiar black shirt and baggy grey pants. His arms were wrapped from his wrists up to his elbows and it hurt to move them.

"I'm fine Itachi. I'm more worried about the kid." Sasuke said, somewhat lying about his pain.

"How are you doing Sasuke?" Sasori said as he around the corner. Sasuke heard the familiar, sadistic voice and jumped. "Fine..." He lied. He hated the way he did the job, saying 'it won't hurt a bit~' It hurt like hell and it would've hurt more if it weren't for the pain killers! He really wanted to flip the bird to the sadistic fuck but it would hurt immensely if he did.

"That's good." Sasori said as he sat by Itachi on the other bench.

"What's the status on the kids condition?" Sasori asked Itachi. "The Hokage can't seem to make the serum. I'm going to scream if we have to relay on that four-eyed freak for it." Itachi said, clenching his fists. "I tried as well. My specialty is poison. Not serums. I mean I could try and make a serum that is similar but there's a chance she'd die." Sasori sighed. "Guess we have no choice but to ask him for help" Itachi said and got up. "I'm going to drag him here. Be right back." Itachi said as he walked away, concealing his rage, leaving Sasuke with Sasori.

Not long after Itachi left, Sasori noticed that Sasuke was shaking and let a small laugh escape. "Does it hurt?" He asked while smirking. Sasuke didn't answer. His head was turned to the right. Sasuke noticed his arm moving on its own and when it moved, Sasuke screamed. "I know you lied so don't even try it boy." Sasori said, putting the arm down and letting his chakra threads detach themselves from said arm. "It'll take a while for your arms to heal because they were pierced almost all the way through. You're lucky that she didn't fully transform or you probably wouldn't even have arms right now." Sasori explained, not loosing the smirk.

"Why are you here? What are you waiting for? Me to collapse so you can do this all over again?!" Sasuke yelled at the puppet man, holding up one of his arms. He then heard the puppet laugh and clenched his fist as much as he could. "I'd love to do that but sadly your brother would kill me over and over if I did that. So no. But I'm here waiting for the go ahead to walk into that operating room so that I can help the kid. Your brother said he'd wait out here. I'm also waiting for the Jashinist, the old stitched up man, stupid art boy, and that snake freak to get here." Sasori said, insulting the members of the Akastuki and Orochimaru. "Why so many of you? And...why Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked, now curious about all this just for a kid.

"Because those freaks know how to make the serum and the others... just in case she runs amok. But that's what Hidan's for." Sasori laughed at the fact Hidan is there as a shield. Sasuke looked at Sasori with anger. "Sorry. But in all seriousness. There are so many of us because our leader thinks that we can remove the curse mark without killing her. I say it's impossible but...If it works, she'll be free of the pain." Sasori explained to the younger Uchiha. "And how would you do that?" Sasuke scowled. "with the Orochimaru's knowledge of this and he being the one who actually performed the operation on her before. I'd say it's a fifty-fifty chance." Sasori further explained. "Plus the other's are there for support. Well Hidan and Deidara I mean." He said as Sasuke continued to scowl at Sasori. "What?" He asked as then he saw Sasuke leaning forward and fall off the bench. Sasori caught him with his chakra strings and picked the Uchiha boy up and brought him to an empty room.

"You're a pain boy." Sasori sighed "But your kind of fun to be around." He smiled as he placed blanket covers over Sasuke and left, letting him sleep.

A half an hour of waiting; Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori were about to walk into the operating room where Kaiten was, in a peaceful genjutsu-state when Itachi walked around the corner with Orochimaru and Kabuto, in cuffs no less.

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he saw no trace of his younger brother then turned a eye to Sasori. "He collapsed. I put him in the room down the hall. He'll be fine." Sasori said nonchalantly.

"Are we going to get in there or what? Hmph." An impatient Deidara asked, crossing his arms. "Yea we'd better get in there. Itachi are you going to stay after releasing your genjutsu?" Sasori asked as if he knew what the answer would be. "No. I'll release my genjutsu then leave. Sorry. But ANBU will be posted inside the room and outside." Itachi said, referring to the snake and four-eyes.

Kakuzu sighed and got up. So did the others and walked through the doors into the operating room. Itachi released his genjutsu then left to look after his brother.

 **Kaiten's P.O.V**

I passed out and when I woke up I thought it was a nightmare because I had seen Kabuto and Orochimaru again. I sat up and screamed, nearly falling off the operating table. Then I looked around and saw Sasori, Deidara, and Kakuzu. I also felt someone hug me from behind. I looked up to see Hidan and calmed down. "Where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital. Well more specifically, an operating room in the hospital." Sasori explained. "Wha-why?..." I asked them, starting to shake but Hidan grabbed my hands, slowing the shaking.

"We're going to try and reverse your mark." Kabuto said and I feared for my life.

"N-no...I...don't want to do that." I said, putting a hand to my chest. "Then-then the monster will..." I trailed off as saw Sasori with a few syringes and an Iv kit. I tried to back up but Hidan kept me in place. All of them were wearing green scrub hats and masks. Well all except Hidan, who was wearing fogged white gloves as he held me. "N-no...no no no no no!" I cried. Hidan let go of my right hand as Sasori reached for it. I tensed up, looking away. Waiting for pain...anything. But nothing happened. When I looked back at Sasori, he was patiently waiting for me to relax. I forced my hand away from his and sat in a ball.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. That hand then extended to wire-like stitches. I got scared and fell off the table and ran for the door. I was inches away from the door when I suddenly stopped and couldn't move. My arms and legs moved by themselves as they led me back to the table. Sasori unhinged his chakra strings when I was in front of him, sobbing. He bent down and wiped my face. "You want the pain to go away right?" He asked me. I nodded "It wont hurt much. If you skip to conclusions and run off then we can't make the pain go away. You understand?" Sasori asked, his mask pulled down over his neck and chin. I nodded again. "Then Let us explain." He said as he kept drying my tears. "First these clothes have to come off. Deidara where's the gown?" He told me as he started to take off my clothes. Deidara tossed Sasori a small owl patterned gown. Once my clothes were off and gown on, he picked me up and placed me down onto the hard table and onto a pillow where Hidan was, turned around, with his back to me. The others had pitched in and strapped me down, minus my right hand. A blanket was placed over me, a small warm pack was placed onto my right arm, and an oxygen mask over my face by Deidara. Or at least they tried because I thought that it would put me to sleep. When it was placed over my face I opened my eyes and saw that I was still awake.

Sasori wheeled a tray over to my right side and put a ribbon around my forearm. I watched as he tried to find a spot to put the Iv. When he did, he wiped it clean and stuck the needle into my arm. I cried out in pain as he did that and whimpered. I felt a hand on my other arm and saw that Kakazu was running his thumb across the top of my hand and shushing me gently. My tears were dried by Hidan who looked at me from the front of the table. He smiled down at me and stuck his tongue out and laughed a little. He saw me smile though the oxygen mask.

By the time Sasori was done with the Iv, Kabuto was done making the paralyzing serum and put it on the tray.

"Kat." Sasori said, getting my attention. "I'm sorry to say this but...we can't put you to sleep for this." He said as I tried to sit up and yell at him but the straps prevented me from doing such things. "So we have to put your body to sleep instead. This is to prevent the monster from getting in the way. We want the monster to say sleeping and to do that we have to...numb your body from the pain. Kabuto used this on you when you were little but we've made a few changes to the medicine." Sasori explained as he stood by me. "It'll make most of your body sleep and you'll be able to talk to us and feel some pain but it'll only be as if we were...pinching you. Noting more. Right?" He explained as he looked at Kabuto. Kabuto smirked. "Right" He said through the smirk.

Sasori injected the serum into my Iv and after a few minutes, my movement dulled arms were placed over my head and held there by Kakazu.

"Kaiten can you hear me?" Kakazu asked, his thumbs still rubbing against the tops of my hands. I blinked at him but he didn't seem to understand. "y-yea..." I eventually said to him in a whisper. He seemed to smile at me under his surgical mask.

"We're going to place a small tube down your throat. You need to stay relaxed." Sasori said as he went and took off my oxygen mask then went around to my head. Kakuzu returned to the left off me, not letting my hand go. At that point, a tear started to go down my face. I was scared.

Sasori lifted my chin up a little then put a endoscope down into my mouth. I gagged a little but Sasori continued. "Kat. I need you to breath out and keep going until I say. Alright?" Sasori asked me and I blinked once. At least he understood what that meant. I took a deep breath as he was about to insert the small tube. When he put it down, I exhaled for a few seconds before gagging it back up. He waited for me to calm down then tried again and this time the tube stayed down. Kabuto hooked the smaller tube up to some odd-looking tubes and turned on a machine and it felt like I could breath more easily. Sasori dried what tears had escaped and kissed my forehead through the mask he wore then placed my head back down to a laying position.

Kakuzu went back to my head and kept rubbing his thumbs against the tops of my tiny hands.

While the others were discussing something I kept staring at Kakuzu's eyes. They were unusual but mesmerizing at the same time. He noticed and chuckled. I blushed and looked away with what movement I could do. He chuckled again at this action. His actions felt fatherly to me as he stood by me and rubbed my hands.

I noticed Sasori talk to one of the ANBU guards and not long after their talk, the ANBU disappeared. The others then walked over to Kakuzu and I.

"We have a different plan. We're going to seal the curse mark and try and take the one ta- I mean monster out of you." Sasori explained. My eyes widened at this as if to say I was afraid and surprised. My small hands shook as much as they could with the paralyzing medication working it's way through me. I heard Kakuzu hush me once again and I looked up at him.

As they were moving things and placing kunai and drawing circles around the table; A man walked into the room with the ANBU that had disappeared. I recognized the man. He was Kakashi Hatake.

"Everything is set up to seal the mark Kakashi." An ANBU said as they walked towards them. As they did, I noticed Hidan leaving the room. I also noticed that the rubbing sensation on my hands had stopped and that my hands were locked in place by straps and that the blanket was taken off of my body. I wanted to move. I wanted to leave. I wanted to scream but everything I did was futile.

The man known as Kakashi bit his finger and started to write in blood on my body and throughout the room. After he was done, he walked over to me and did multiple hand signs. Then he placed his hand on my chest. My chest started to glow and it hurt. What little strength I had was gone after that as the room went dark.

 **oooooooooo** **  
**  
I woke up in a dim-lighted void. I sat up and looked at my surroundings to find that the place was flooded and a huge, almost 30 foot, black cage in front of me.  
"Well...It's been a while little one. How long has it been? A few weeks? Years maybe?" A voice said inside the dark cage. "Wh-who are you?" I asked, standing up. I then heard foot steps slowly approaching me. "It's understandable that you don't remember me. No thanks to that damn snake and the mark that binds me to this god-forsaken cage." The voice raged. "You mean O-Orochimaru did this to you?" I asked it and it laughed. "You catch on quickly for an incompetent child." It insulted as it was close to the edge of the cage.  
"Who are you?" I asked again. "I'm the one everyone, including you, calls the _Monster_..." It said as I could see a pair of glowing yellow eyes and a smirk appear in the dim light. "...But you, child, can call me by my given name. Shukaku." It said as it looked me down, all the while smirking, showing fanged teeth and dark blue markings on it's face. To my surprise. It was human.  
 **  
ooooooo**  
 **Normal P.O.V  
**  
What Kat could see was, in fact, human. A 7 foot tall human with long dusty blond hair that was tied back at his neck with a hair tie. He wore a black netted shirt black pants with a sand-brown kimono top and red sash around his waist. He also wore three gold hooped earrings and three gold pearl earrings on each pointed ear.

"Come on kid. Why are you way over there? Don't be shy. I wont bite." Shukaku laughed. She was afraid but approached the cage anyway. "How come y-you're human?" Kat asked when she got close to the cage but kept enough distance between her and the beast. "It's because of you. I was a huuuge beast~ when you were little but since you were afraid of me. I changed my appearance. I still retain the power of my former self but it's been weekend since you had that god awful mark on your sorry excuse for a chest." He insulted once again and she closed the gown she had on. "But you can't help that your that size. It's sorta my fault." Shukaku admitted. "How is it-...your fault?" She asked him.

"I said _sorta!_ It doesn't mean its entirely my fault, now does it?!" He yelled at her, which made her back away a little. "Hey. I-I'm sorry for yelling. Please come back." He apologized to the scared child, reaching through the bars. She could tell that he was lonely so she made her way back to where she was before. "It's the first time we've had an actual conversion. Sorry if I scared you. My appearance doesn't scare you ether, does it?" Shukaku asked awkwardly to the child. She shook her head and he smiled at her. "Thanks. A-anyway. It's more of the snake's doing that you're like that. Small and in pain in mean." Shukaku looked away as he said that. "Damn it. I wish I could kill that sonofabitch! I've been in this cage; Forced back over and over, not being able to do anything while a kid like you writhes in pain because of that damned snake!" He yelled and pounded his fist against one of the bars which startled Kat into falling over.

"...You remind me of Hidan..." Kat said out of the blue and made Shukaku snap out of his rage. "Huh? That masochistic prick? How?" Shukaku asked, thoroughly confused. "He swears a lot but he's a good person. He protects me like the other Akatsuki members..." She confessed. Shukaku sighed. "You don't know a thing about those people, do you?" He asked her as she looked up at him.  
Kaiten now was the one thoroughly confused as she cocked her head to the side. Shukaku sighed and bend down to his vessel's level. "These Akatsuki are bad people. Orochimaru used to be in the Akatsuki and all of them are very dangerous." He said to the kid. "You're lying." She blurted out.

"Am I? Or are you in denial?" Shukaku asked her. She turned her head to the side again, confused. Shukaku face-palmed. "Look! These people are bad! They kill for a living! Why do you think they wanted you? Huh? To be their friend? No. They wanted to kill you by taking me out of you by force! You have to know the truth sooner or later. Guess now's a better time than any." Shukaku confessed as he sat down, cross-legged.

"Lets start off with Hidan." He paused. "Hidan worships a god called Jashin and that god is a god of sacrifice. Following so far?" He asked Kat and she slowly nodded. "He'll torture you within an inch of your life until your begging for him to kill you or you bleed to death." Shukaku admitted to the kid. "No...no he wouldn't do that. He's good... He-" "He was just trying to get you to like him so that you wouldn't expect it." Shukaku interrupted her. "Deidara would blow you up before you could say his name. Itachi would put you under a genjutsu so horrifying that you wish you were dead. Kakazu would rip out your heart and use it for himself. And if they didn't succeed, Sasori would poison you slowly and when you were dead, he'd make you into a puppet and use you in battle." Shukaku ranted, telling the kid what she didn't want to hear. "No! No you're wrong! They wouldn't do that!" She said in denial. "That's what they want you to think. If you don't believe me. Then why were you trying to run away earlier?" Shukaku smirked a fanged smirk at the now crying child.

Kat gasped, realizing this and looked down, crossing their arms. "You don't want to admit it but it's true kid. I'm sorry." He said trying to reach out to her but she shrugged him away. Shukaku sighed. "Can you at least help me get out of here?" He asked her. She was silent. "Please?" Shukaku asked her. She was silent. He sighed again. "I get it if you don't want to help me but the curse can be broken if you let me out. Albeit it'll hurt but I can break it. It hasn't been long since that guy sealed the mark but I think I can break it. If you let me out and accept me." Shukaku explained. Kat looked up at him at this. She didn't like pain but if he could make it go away then maybe...

"How would you do this?" She asked as she was now looking at him straight int his gold eyes. "I'd...Overpower the mark and melt it away. And yea it'll feel as though your..-" He cleared his throat. "...tiny chest is on fire. But I'll be worth it. Trust me kid." Shukaku smiled as he stood up. "just put your hands out for a second." The humanoid beast said to the kid. She did as she was told and put her hands out to him. There appeared two Kanji symbols. The symbols made on her hands were _acceptance_ and _heart._ Which, put together, made the kanji _love._  
"Just put your hands against the bars up there to unlock them." Shukaku said, pointing to where the bars met and a lock had been on it. "How do I- whaaaaa!" Kat asked but before she could finish her sentience, Shukaku had lifted her up with his sand.

The lock had the exact symbol as the mark on my chest. Kat looked down at Shukaku. She was scared to think that he might take over and try and kill them but she didn't want to suffer anymore. Or make her family suffer. She felt a small burning sensation on here chest and looked down to see the mark trying to activate itself. "Hurry!" Shukaku yelled up at her.  
She put her hands out to the lock as the pain grew. Then all of a sudden; the lock started to turn and a gust of wind came at her when the lock had finished unhinging. The gust of wind sent her flying and before she hit the ground, Shukaku caught her in his arms.

"It hurts...Why dose it-?" She screamed, writhing in Shukaku's arms. "Orochimaru must sense that you were trying to free me and activated the mark. He thought he could keep me inside that barrier forever. He was wrong." He explained, hugging the child. "You get some rest kid while I take over you body for a while." Shukaku said. "No...don't ki-ll them...please." Kat asked in between raspy breaths. Shukaku smiled at the kid. "I won't I said I'd take the pain away and I will. Your body will feel a bunch of it soon but try and hang in there alright? He asked as he set her down on a make-shift sand bed. "This is for all the suffering you caused this kid, you snake!" That was the last thing Kaiten heard before her mind went blank and she woke up back in the operating room, still strapped to the table.  
 **Hope you like this chapter...  
** **Review, Fave. All that~  
** **-TWCH~-**


End file.
